


You Might Want to Marry My Husband

by Sweet_CreatureHL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_CreatureHL/pseuds/Sweet_CreatureHL
Summary: Quando il marito di Harry muore, gli chiede soltanto una cosa: ritrovare l'amore e la felicità anche senza di lui. E' una richiesta che Harry è ben felice di non tenere in considerazione, fino a quando non incontra l'unica persona impossibile da ignorare.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitolo uno.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rearviewdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/gifts).



> La storia non è mia, la vera autrice è "Rearviewdreamer" che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la storia in italiano, tutti i diritti vanno a lei. In totale saranno sei capitoli molto brevi, spero vi piaccia :)  
> A questo link potete trovare la storia originale: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439032/chapters/28309863
> 
> Se volete seguirmi su Twitter sono @ Chiaretttaa_ ; su wattpad invece mi trovate sotto il nome di "Sweet_CreatureHL" .

##  ** You Might Want to Marry My Husband **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo uno.**  
  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


  
  
  
“Mi riesce a sentire?” E’ la stessa domanda che si è posto per tutto il giorno ma che non ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere al dottore. In tutta onestà, ha sperato di non dover mai porre quel quesito. E’ uno sciocco, anche dopo tutto questo tempo sta ancora pregando che avvenga un miracolo. Il dottore guarda tristemente Cameron mentre giace nella stessa rigida posizione in cui è stato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, il viso logoro e stanco, mezzo coperto da tubi e fili che arrivano direttamente nella sua bocca. Harry non vuole assolutamente ricordarlo in questo modo.  
“No Harry. Non ti sente.” Risponde il dottore. “Non c’è stata nessuna risposta ai nostri stimoli.”  
Mentre continuano a ripeterglielo, Harry stringe la mano sulla mano di suo marito, chiedendosi come sia possibile che non riesca a sentirlo. Come può Cameron essere di fronte a lui senza mostrare il suo brillante sorriso e il suo carattere arguto e simpatico, le cose che hanno fatto innamorare Harry fin dal primo istante.  
Solo una settimana fa Cameron ha cercato di non ridere troppo forte alle sue stupide battute e al suo contorno senso dell’umorismo, che è diventato sempre più morboso man mano che i giorni in quel posto sono diventati settimane. Harry si è seduto proprio qui, in questo punto preciso, tenendo la mano di Cameron come adesso, felice di ascoltarlo parlare di assurdità solo per farlo ridere, per distogliere la sua mente dall’agonia dell’attesa.   
“Promettimi che glielo dirai.” ha detto facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo e mostrare un sorriso affettuoso.  
“Non posso dirlo.” Ha risposto Harry, ridacchiando.  
“Che cosa dici? Oh dai amore. Devi farlo per me, ok? Il mio vecchio professore di inglese era un tale stronzo. Un giorno devi bussare educatamente alla sua porta e non appena la apre gli devi urlare in faccia più forte che puoi. Dovresti esercitarti con me adesso.”  
Harry non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa del genere, nemmeno con una persona che ha passato la vita ad offendere Cameron dicendogli che non sarebbe mai diventato uno scrittore di successo. Quell’uomo non avrebbe potuto commettere sbaglio più grande. I dottori e le infermiere dell’ospedale hanno avuto un bel po’ da fare per riuscire a gestire tutti i regali e i fiori che sono arrivati a Cameron dai suoi lettori. Harry sa che Cameron è consapevole che non riuscirebbe mai a fare una cosa del genere, motivo per cui immaginare Harry urlare addosso ad un professore è una cosa fottutamente divertente. Alla fine le loro risate si spengono e semplicemente si sorridono. Quel giorno, la mano di Cameron si è stretta forte intorno alla sua.  
“Sto scherzando, ovviamente. So che non lo faresti mai, e io non te lo chiederei. Non seriamente, ecco.” ha scherzato suo marito, per poi baciare il dorso della sua mano che gli fece illuminare il viso con un piccolo sorriso.  
Harry non è stato nemmeno consapevole di essere osservato fino a quando Cameron non ha sospirato profondamente per poi dire. “Dio, mi mancherai. Promettimi che, quando me ne sarò andato, troverai un miliardario incredibilmente bello e in forma che ti prepari il tè ogni giorno e ti faccia sorridere.”  
Harry ha alzato gli occhi al cielo, di nuovo. Ha sempre odiato quando Cameron parla in questo modo. “Bhe, non farò prendere un colpo al tuo professore perché tu non andrai da nessuna parte, Cam. Avrai presto un nuovo fegato. Vedrai.”  
Proprio mentre Harry ha detto quella frase, ha sentito un peso enorme nel petto. Una rapida occhiata al pranzo di Cameron sul comodino, inoltre, ha peggiorato notevolmente la situazione. Proprio come il suo drink preferito posto accanto al pranzo, tè al miele con latte di mandorle, che Cameron ha a malapena toccato. Ha preso soltanto un paio di sorsi dicendo che è molto buono, Harry è quasi certo che l’ha fatto soltanto per lui, per farlo sentire meglio.  
“Non sarei arrabbiato Harry, lo sai vero? Voglio solo… voglio che tu sia felice. Anche se non con me.” Cameron non sta più scherzando, il che ha peggiorato notevolmente l'ansia di Harry.  
Lui e Cameron sono stati insieme per cinque lunghi anni e hanno ancora tantissime altre cose da fare. Harry sta ancora pensando a tutto quello che potranno fare insieme, Cam invece si sta concentrando soltanto sul futuro di Harry senza di lui. Harry si rifiuta di fare promesse o scherzare sul fatto di poter perdere potenzialmente l’amore della sua vita. E non ha bisogno di qualche miliardario che si prenda cura di lui, suo marito è ancora vivo ed è insieme a lui.  
“Non andrai da nessuna parte.” Ha insistito Harry per la centesima volta da quando è iniziato tutto quel casino. Ha parlato con tono sicuro e tranquillo, ma non ha potuto fare a meno di notare che il sorriso del marito non è più ottimista come all’inizio. Harry ha premuto un altro bacio sulle nocche di Cameron.  
“Spero tu abbia ragione.”   
  
  
  
  
“Harry?” il dottore chiama dolcemente il suo nome. “Mi dispiace, è tempo di andare via. Sei pronto?”  
Qualcuno potrebbe essere mai pronto per questo? Pensa Harry tra sé e sé. Tuttavia Cameron ha sempre voluto che lui fosse pronto per ogni evenienza, quindi deve farsi forza. Harry sbatte le palpebre cercando di ricordare il colore ramato degli occhi del marito, ora nascosto sotto le palpebre violacee. Ha paura di dimenticare il colore, oppure di non ricordare il suono della sua risata quando c’è qualcosa che trova particolarmente divertente. Inoltre ha il timore che i dottori riescano a trovare un fegato disponibile non appena spegneranno i macchinari che tengono in vita Cameron. A quel punto sarà troppo tardi per tornare indietro. La logica gli dice che in realtà non accadrà nulla di tutto ciò. E’ soltanto il suo cervello che gli gioca brutti scherzi a causa della stanchezza.  
“Non succederà subito, potrebbe volerci qualche minuto, ore, o persino giorni.” Dice il dottore per prepararlo ad ogni evenienza.  
Troppe cose a cui pensare. Sono arrivati in ospedale sei settimane prima a causa di un virus intestinale molto aggressivo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che una semplice visita medica si sarebbe tramutata in qualcosa di mostruoso.  
“Ma non sentirà nulla?” chiede nuovamente Harry. Non sopporta il pensiero che Cameron soffra ancora, non quando ne ha già passate così tante.  
“Non sentirà nulla Harry. Te lo prometto.” Risponde il dottore.  
Ci vuole qualche minuto per trovare il coraggio di farlo, alla fine Harry annuisce con la testa mentre le lacrime cominciano a scorrergli lungo le guance. Non è per niente pronto, ma chiaramente il trapianto non è possibile e non può tenere Cam in quelle condizioni. Non ci vogliono giorni o ore, come ha detto il medico. Ci vogliono soltanto pochi minuti perché il respiro di Cameron rallenti e il suo cuore si fermi. Se ne è andato per sempre.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
Harry si sveglia la mattina dopo nel suo appartamento con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime. L’ultima cosa che ricorda è di aver implorato la sua famiglia di lasciarlo tornare a casa nel letto che ha condiviso con Cameron, per poi piangere disperatamente avvolto in un paio di braccia confortanti. Sua madre non lo abbraccia più quando si alza a sedere sul letto, la donna sta ancora dormendo accanto a lui mentre sua sorella dorme nel lato del letto appartenuto al marito. Ci vogliono alcuni momenti per capire perché si è svegliato, poi le sue orecchie catturano la debole vibrazione del cellulare sul comodino. Ha iniziato a suonare non appena i suoi familiari sono venuti a conoscenza dell’intera situazione. Harry non è stato in grado di rispondere a nessuna chiamata, il solo veder apparire il numero di telefono dei suoi parenti lo ha fatto andare fuori di testa, ma la persona che lo sta chiamando in questo momento non si aspetta certamente che lui gli dia risposte coerenti e gentili. E’ Niall, uno dei suoi migliori amici, una delle uniche persone che potrebbe aver amato Cam tanto quanto lui. Più o meno.  
Harry sente un macigno gravargli sul petto e la gola è così secca che prova dolore quando cerca di salutare l’amico. Nessuno gli ha mai detto che piangere potesse far sentire una persona così male.   
“Ciao…” riesce a dire, dopo aver deglutito un paio di volte. O Niall è nella sua stessa situazione o la voce di Harry deve suonare ancora più orrenda al telefono, ecco perché passa qualche minuto prima che Niall risponda.  
“Ehi, Harry.” dice l’amico, per poi bloccarlo. Harry odia lo strano silenzio che si è venuto a creare tra loro. Tuttavia non riesce a pensare a nulla da dire, la sua mente non fa altro che ripetere incessantemente i ricordi delle ultime ventiquattro ore. “Haz, mi dispiace così tanto.”  
“Si, lo so…” dice Harry, desiderando poter consolare a sua volta l’amico. Tutta la situazione gli sembra ancora surreale.  
“No, Haz.” Sospira Niall. “Mi dispiace per Cameron ma mi dispiace soprattutto per quello che devo dirti. Mi ha chiesto di farlo, Harry. Mi ha fatto promettere… non ho potuto dire di no.”  
Harry è già sul punto di mettersi a piangere, le parole di Niall hanno soltanto peggiorato il tutto. “Niall, di che diavolo stai parlando? Cam ti ha chiesto qualcosa? Ti ha fatto promettere qualcosa? Cosa ti ha chiesto?” le sue domande escono con tono molto più forte e aggressivo rispetto al tono che ha utilizzato in precedenza. L’aumento della sua voce sveglia sia la madre che la sorella, le quali si siedono sul letto con uno sguardo allarmato sul volto. Sembra che Harry non sia stato l’unico a piangere la notte scorsa.  
“Te l’ho inviato per mail poco fa.” Dice Niall. “Non essere arrabbiato dopo averlo letto.”  
“Cosa?” chiese Harry con tono accigliato. “Niall, dimmi cosa sta succedendo. Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi con te?”  
“Non con me.” sussurra il suo migliore amico. “Con lui.” il modo in cui lo dice fa agitare Harry ancora di più. “Ascolta, ti chiamo fra un po’. Per favore, leggilo e basta ok? Non voglio che il resto del mondo lo faccia prima di te.” Niall riattacca e la madre e la sorella osservano Harry attentamente mentre attraversa di corsa la stanza per cercare il laptop.  
“Harry? Harry che è successo? Cosa c’è che non va?” chiede sua madre, ma Harry è troppo impegnato ad accedere alla sua casella di posta per risponderle. Si costringe ad inspirare ed espirare più volte, cercando di far smettere le sue mani di tremare. Si siede sul letto e avverte due paia di occhi leggere da sopra la sua spalla l’email inviata da Niall.   
  
_“Cam ha scritto questo circa una settimana fa e mi ha chiesto di inviarlo al suo editore, se lui non ci fosse riuscito. Ti amava tantissimo, Haz. Mi ha chiesto di non dirtelo e non potevo negargli quest’ultimo desiderio. Ha anche minacciato di perseguitarmi se non avessi accettato di farlo, quindi per favore non odiarmi. –N”_  
  
Harry apre il documento, che è molto più lungo di quanto si aspettasse, Cameron l’ha scritto soltanto una settimana fa, quando già il suo fegato ha smesso di funzionare, le sue dita hanno iniziato a gonfiarsi a causa della morfina, oltre ad essere così stanco da non riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti. È caduto in coma pochi giorni dopo, ed Harry non ha lasciato il suo fianco nemmeno per un minuto. Non ha idea di quanto Cameron ha avuto il tempo di scrivere.   
  
_“Se stai leggendo questa lettera, immagino di essermene andato. La mia permanenza in questo meraviglioso ospedale con il suo straordinario staff non è stata solo temporanea come tutti abbiamo sperato, dopotutto non sono riuscito ad avere un nuovo fegato, e ora c’è una persona in meno nella lista di attesa dei trapianti. Sarà contento il prossimo in fila. A te, sconosciuto, auguro il meglio e spero che le cose per te funzionino meglio. Prima di tutto, lasciatemi dire che morire non è così spaventoso come pensavo. E’ triste, fa schifo ed è doloroso sentire il tuo corpo morire piano piano, ma non ho paura di andarmene. Lasciare questa vita sarà difficile, ma non quanto sarà difficile lasciare la persona migliore che io abbia mai conosciuto. Sono serio, non so come ho fatto per meritarmelo. Continuo ad innamorarmi ogni volta che lo guardo, prima di ricordarmi che ormai ha accettato di sposarmi. E nemmeno sotto minacce. Mi ama davvero e dopo cinque anni insieme ancora non riesco a crederci. E’ un uomo spettacolare e un incanto per gli occhi. Quindi, mentre sono ancora in grado di mettere insieme due parole e mentre lui sta facendo un sonnellino al mio capezzale, permettetemi di presentarvi lo scapolo più meraviglioso del paese. Mio marito Harry.”_  
  
C’è un’altra pagina che presenta una foto di loro due prima che si sposassero, ma gli occhi di Harry sono ancora così pieni di lacrime che non riesce nemmeno a leggere. Non adesso, comunque. Chiude il laptop, arrabbiato con Cameron per aver raccontato al mondo intero la loro storia e la loro tragica situazione. Sente una morsa al petto e non riesce a respirare correttamente. Avverte due mani dolci sulle spalle, prima che il computer venga tolto dal suo grembo e messo in un posto sicuro. Sua madre lo abbraccia forte per consolarlo, Harry sta ancora ansimando, incapace di immettere aria nei polmoni. Dopo la scorsa notte, ha pensato fosse impossibile per lui piangere di nuovo, ma si ricrede quando improvvisamente scoppia in un pianto disperato. A questo punto, non sa se sarà mai in grado di fermarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La storia non è mia, la vera autrice è "Rearviewdreamer" che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la storia in italiano, tutti i diritti vanno a lei. In totale saranno sei capitoli molto brevi.  
A questo link potete trovare la storia originale: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439032/chapters/28309863  
Se volete seguirmi su Twitter sono @ Chiaretttaa_ ; su wattpad invece mi trovate sotto il nome di "Sweet_CreatureHL" . 


	2. Capitolo due

##  ** You Might Want to Marry My Husband **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo due.**  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  
  


  
**Due anni dopo.**  
  
  
Non riesce a coprire la quantità di lacrime che sgorgano dai suoi occhi, ha provato a trattenersi per le due ore precedenti ed ora è scoppiato. Sa che sarebbe stato male, succede ogni volta, ma ciò non gli impedisce di guardare la scena finale di When Harry met Sally. Si strofina le mani sulle guance bagnate mentre i due protagonisti si confessano il loro amore, per poi ridacchiare tra le lacrime mentre tornano a infastidirsi l’un l’altro. Questo film lo prende così tanto perché Harry conosce una coppia molto simile. In realtà, lui ne ha fatto parte per anni. Prende un altro boccone di gelato con gocce di cioccolato mentre Meg Ryan urla a Billy Crystal il suo amore. Harry è totalmente concentrato sulle parole dei protagonisti, fino a quando il suono di un cellulare non lo distrae dalla scena, facendolo spaventare e versare il gelato sulle lenzuola. A malincuore, mette in pausa il film per rispondere al telefono. Spera che sia una questione di vita o di morte. “Ehi?” risponde, schiarendosi la gola per non far capire che ha appena pianto, mentre cerca di non soffocare con la sua stessa saliva quando Niall lo accusa di essere fastidiosamente noioso. “E’ venerdì sera.” Si lamenta l’amico, come se il fatto che fosse in arrivo il weekend potesse esumere Harry dal trascorrere una serata tranquilla. “Smettila di fare il vecchio ed esci con me. Netflix sarà lì quando torni.”  
“Non sono vecchio.” Scherza Harry, anche se è un argomento molto controverso, considerando l’ambiente che lo circonda. “Sto… lavorando. Ci sono un sacco di cose di lavoro che devo recuperare.” Mente Harry mentre usa l’altra estremità della federa per strofinare via la macchia scura che si sta asciugando sulle lenzuola. Deve assolutamente lavare e cambiare tutto. Incolpa Niall per il disastro.   
“Lavoro, di venerdì sera. Giusto.” Dice Niall, e a giudicare dallo sbuffo che fa sicuramente non si è bevuto la bugia di Harry. “Okay, miglior impiegato del secolo, che ne dici di fare una pausa dal lavoro e venire al pub? Pago io da bere!”  
Bere suona divertente, poi Harry si guarda intorno e si sente abbastanza soddisfatto della sua serata. La cena è arrivata alla sua porta sotto forma di una grande pizza ai peperoni, metà della quale si trova nel suo letto. Si sta rilassando nella sua morbida e confortevole felpa oversize preferita, ha ancora un angolino di gelato al cioccolato da gustarsi prima che Harry e Sally condividano il loro primo grande bacio, e ha una bottiglia semivuota di vino sul comodino che ha tirato fuori dal frigo prima di ordinare la pizza. Tutto sommato, Harry è davvero felice in quel momento.   
“Si, Niall. Non sarebbe male come idea, ma in realtà sto lavorando incessantemente a queste scartoffie, quindi…” il suo migliore amico borbotta qualcosa dall’altra parte della linea.  
Harry è quasi certo che fosse qualcosa tipo. “Intendi dire che sei totalmente impegnato a finire la tua vaschetta di gelato.”  
“Bene, allora. Continua a fare il vecchio.” Dice Niall soltanto per farlo arrabbiare. Non funziona più, ormai. Harry si limita a scuotere la testa con affetto mentre pensa alla testardaggine dell’amico.  
“Immagino che andrò a bere da solo, allora.” Sussurra il biondo. “Tutto da solo, in completa solitudine, mentre tu sei sdraiato a letto mentre guardi Harry e Sally innamorarsi per la miliardesima volta, va bene così. Chi ha bisogno del proprio migliore amico?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo al misero tentativo di Niall di farlo sentire in colpa. Anche se è impressionato dalla straordinaria capacità dell’amico di sapere quale rom-com sta guardando e di indovinare costantemente il suo stato emotivo. “Pranzeremo insieme domani pomeriggio.” Sottolinea Harry. “Mi vedrai tra dodici ore, o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Sisi, non provare a convincermi.” Harry avverte alcuni voci in sottofondo, sicuramente Niall si trova in un qualche locale e gli amici lo stanno chiamando ad unirsi a loro. Sembra che il biondo non sia così tanto solo come ha voluto fargli credere inizialmente.  
“Ehi ascolta, devo andare, domani sempre al solito posto?” domanda Niall mentre le proteste degli amici diventano sempre più rumorose ed impazienti.  
“Sicuro. Ci vediamo domani.”  
“Va bene, non fare tardi. Buonanotte.”  
“Non lo farò, anche tu torna a casa presto. Goditi la solitudine.” Dice Harry ridacchiando prima che Niall riattacchi il telefono.  
Harry non sa nemmeno perché il biondo abbia deciso di chiamarlo per invitarlo ad uscire quando conosce perfettamente la routine del fine settimana di Harry. Uscire per andare al pub a bere non rientra più tra le cose che ama fare. E’ da anni che non esce più a farsi una bevuta con gli amici, ma gli piace il fatto che Niall provi ancora ad includerlo nel gruppo. E’ davvero dolce da parte sua. Parlando di dolce… Harry recupera il suo gelato, si sistema sui cuscini e sorride brevemente alla fotografia appoggiata sul comò prima di far ripartire il film.  
Per un momento, immagina il Cameron in quella foto di quasi quattro anni prima, sdraiato accanto a lui sul letto come ogni venerdì sera. “E’ la tua parte preferita, spero che tu la stia guardando.” Dice Harry ad alta voce a nessuno in particolare, ma il suo cuore sa a chi è rivolta quella frase.  
Ovviamente Cameron non può sentirlo e non è accanto a lui per vedere il bacio finale tra i due protagonisti, ma l’intera situazione fa sorridere Harry, mentre ricorda tutte le volte che insieme al marito si sono trovati nella medesima situazione.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
Harry è sicuro di aver rifiutato l’offerta di Niall la scorsa notte, eppure il suo stomaco è così scombussolato quando si sveglia che si domanda se Niall non sia riuscito lo stesso a trascinarlo al pub senza il suo consenso. Oppure è stato semplicemente la combinazione di zucchero, peperoni e merlot. Forse la prossima volta dovrebbe evitare di mangiare cibo spazzatura prima di andare a letto. Probabilmente anche l’insalata si abbina perfettamente ai film sdolcinati. Dopo essersi lamentato delle scarse ore di sonno, l’unica cosa che lo farà svegliare sarà una lunga doccia calda e una buona dose di caffeina. Il primo obiettivo è facile da raggiungere, gli basterà rotolare fuori dal letto. Per il caffè, invece, dovrà sfidare molto più che le fredde piastrelle del suo bagno, per avere una bella tazza di caffeina dovrà avventurarsi fuori dal suo appartamento, ma è un sacrificio che è disposto a fare. Affonda le mani nella tasca della giacca mentre percorre la strada perlopiù deserta. È grato di non essersi messo il cappotto perché non fa troppo freddo quella mattina. C’è un venticello fresco e leggero ma il sole splende nel cielo e gli fa sentire la primavera in arrivo.   
  
I sei isolati che percorre per raggiungere il bar su Arthur Street gli richiedono più tempo del previsto. Avrebbe potuto fermarsi negli altri due bar che ha incontrato lungo la strada, ma preferisce quello su Arthur Street, più piccolo e intimo. Solitamente ci sono poche persone, il personale è gentile e lavorano rapidamente, la cosa che adora di più è che a volte possono anche finire i pasticcini per la colazione o la frutta da aggiungere al suo yogurt, ma lui potrà sempre rimediare ordinando un tè al miele.  
Solo quel tè merita una passeggiata di dieci minuti. La mattinata di Harry continua a migliorare quando riesce ad entrare e andare dritto al bancone senza fare la fila.  
Non appena il cassiere è libero, Harry decide di ordinare un cappuccino e un pasticcino. L’uomo dietro alla cassa gli domanda se vuole portare via la colazione come ogni mattina e lui sorprende entrambi chiedendo invece di poterla consumare nel bar. Forse è il clima primaverile che lo fa sentire più contento del solito. Il cassiere lo informa che un cameriere gli consegnerà la sua colazione non appena sarà pronta.  
Nel frattempo, Harry cerca un tavolino nel retro del locale e inizia a sfogliare pigramente le riviste poste sul tavolo. Sorride tra sé e sé quando sceglie un numero di Pinnacle Magazine, la rivista che ha dato a Cameron la possibilità di iniziare la sua brillante carriera. All’inizio non è andato molto bene, ma i suoi articoli sono diventati man mano così popolari che ha iniziato a ricevere offerta da tutti i giornali. Alla fine Cameron ha deciso di lincenziarsi e lavorare per una rivista più importante, dove è stato anche promosso direttore creativo, ma spesso gli è mancato scrivere articoli per Pinnacle Magazine. Suo marito se ne è andato da due anni ormai, quindi nessuno degli articoli presenti nella rivista sarà a nome suo, ma ad Harry piace ancora leggerla, ogni tanto. Quando ha finito di pensare al passato e ha terminato la sua colazione, Harry decide che è ora di tornare a casa. Tuttavia, non prima di fermarsi nuovamente al bancone per ordinare il solito tè, una bevanda che Cam era solito bere e che lui ha iniziato a prendere quotidianamente dopo la morte del marito; tè al gelsomino nero e miele con una spruzzata di latte di mandorle.  
Il senso di nostalgia che gli lascia quella bevanda lo fa sentire spaesato per qualche secondo.  
Mentre esce dal locale prova ad evitare di andare addosso ad una giovane coppia che sta entrando nel bar, la ragazza tuttavia si blocca sul posto e lo guarda sconvolta. La sua mattinata stava andando così bene.  
“Oh mio Dio.” Ansima la ragazza. “Sei tu, non è vero? L’uomo di quell’articolo.”   
Harry restringe gli occhi per reprimere l’impulso di alzarli al cielo, non può dire alla donna che si sta semplicemente sbagliando, ormai è troppo tardi, non può scappare. L’uomo insieme alla ragazza li guarda attentamente mostrando un’espressione che sembra dire “non ho idea di chi diavolo tu sia”, il che fa sentire Harry più tranquillo. Almeno non tutti lo conoscono come il triste vedovo il cui marito ha scritto un articolo per trovargli un nuovo fidanzato.   
La ragazza che lo ha riconosciuto spiega all’uomo accanto a lei chi è Harry, fornendogli un breve riassunto degli eventi che lo hanno portato a diventare l’ossessione di ogni scapolo in città. Apparentemente, il fidanzato della donna non è totalmente all’oscuro della faccenda, come ha pensato Harry inizialmente, perché dopo pochi minuti anche i suoi occhi si illuminano. “Oh mio Dio, ricordo quella storia. Era ovunque.” Dice l’uomo fissando Harry con la stessa morbosa curiosità di tutte le altre persone che lo riconoscono per strada.  
“Ehm si – immagino che fosse così.” dice Harry. “Ciao, comunque. Mi chiamo Harry. Piacere di conoscervi, in realtà sto per andare via, quindi…” fuggire da quelle situazioni non funziona quasi mai, eppure è ancora il piano d’azione preferito di Harry, fino a quel momento.  
“Aspetta!” lo chiama la ragazza non appena Harry si volta per andarsene dal locale. Non lo sta fissando con morbosa curiosità come la maggior parte delle persone, lo sguardo triste e l’urgenza che attanaglia la voce della donna mostra pura disperazione.  
Harry è abituato ad essere fermato da sconosciuti per strada, ma non ha mai visto qualcuno reagire in questo modo.   
“Ha funzionato? Hai trovato qualcun altro?” L’unica persona che Harry vorrebbe in quel momento è il suo defunto marito, che strangolerebbe volentieri per la situazione nel quale l’ha messo. “Uhm, no.” rivela Harry. “Purtroppo no, e non sto cercando nessuno al momento.” offre loro un sorriso educato mentre approfitta del silenzio improvviso per fuggire velocemente dal bar. “Beh, ancora una volta è stato un piacere conoscere entrambi, ma devo proprio scappare. Ciao ragazzi!” Riesce a percepire la coppia che lo fissa tristemente come se avesse appena detto loro che Babbo Natale in realtà non esiste, anche se è molto meglio quello sguardo di compassione rispetto agli abbracci non richiesti che riceve quotidianamente dagli sconosciuti che lo fermano. Tutto questo è accaduto prevalentemente non appena suo marito è morto, ora che è passato un po’ di tempo le persone non gli offrono più conforto come i primi mesi, ora vogliono vederlo soddisfare gli ultimi desideri di Cam. Harry beve un sorso del suo delizioso tè, maledicendo mentalmente Cameron mentre alza gli occhi al cielo. Non sa esattamente dove sia Cam.   
“Sei fortunato che sei già morto.” Sussurra Harry tra sé e sé, perché se suo marito avesse tirato fuori una storia del genere da vivo, lui non avrebbe avuto scrupoli a farlo fuori con le sue stesse mani.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
A mezzogiorno Harry si presenta al ristorante dove dovrà pranzare con Niall; sta morendo di fame ed è in ritardo, durante il tragitto altre due persone l’hanno fermato per strada per domandargli se avesse trovato finalmente la sua persona.   
“Gentila da parte tua presentarti all’appuntamento. Hai dimenticato dove si trova il ristorante?”  
“Sta zitto, sei qui da cinque minuti.” Dice Harry mentre si siede di fronte al suo migliore amico. “Sono uscito da casa in anticipo, sono stato fermato lungo la strada.” Spiega mentre prende la forchetta per rubare un boccone dall’antipasto di Niall.  
“Ah, ecco.” Sorride l’amico, avvicinando il piatto in modo che Harry possa mangiare senza sporcare il tavolo. “Allora, Cam ti perseguita ancora eh?”  
“Si, immagino di si.” Harry non può fare a meno di sorridere pensando ad un Cameron dall’aspetto angelico che ridacchia tra le nuvole, mandando uomini a caso verso di lui in modo che possano corteggiarlo. Quando lo immagina in quel modo, è quasi impossibile non avere voglia di strangolarlo.  
Harry infila una mano nella tasca della giacca per prendere il cellulare, quando si rende conto di averlo infilato nei jeans e di esserci seduto sopra. Mentre lo tira fuori, due pezzi di carta sgualciti cadono sul tavolo, facendo sogghignare Niall. Harry non è abbastanza veloce a riprendersi i due pezzi di carta, il suo amico li ruba velocemente e inizi a leggere i numeri di telefono scritti sopra.   
“Queste non sono soltanto delle richieste. Sono veri e propri tentativi di avere un appuntamento con te.” ridacchia il biondo.  
“Tentativi falliti.” Lo corregge Harry.  
“Mark eh?” legge Niall, scrollando le spalle. “Ohh, Alexander. Penso sia un bel nome, molto sexy. Scrivigli.”  
“Non scriverò a nessuno dei due.” Risponde Harry. Non lo farà mai.  
Niall gli lancia uno sguardo pensieroso e triste allo stesso tempo, mentre piega i foglietti con i numero e li rimette sul tavolo. “Quindi non sei interessato?”  
“Perché tu lo sei? Farò sapere a tua moglie che stai pensando di sceglierti un nuovo fidanzato.”  
“Thea sarebbe probabilmente d’accordo, ormai siamo sposati da tre anni. Dobbiamo rendere più piccante la nostre relazione, in qualche modo.” Harry fissa il suo migliore amico finchè il suo sguardo serio non si trasforma in una risata. “Gesù, dovresti vedere la tua faccia mentre l’hai detto. “Ora ridammi quei biglietti.” Harry si sposta lungo il tavolo per recuperare i numeri di telefono ed evitare che uomini palesemente gay si intromettano nel rapporto di Niall e sua moglie.  
“Inviagli un messaggio e guarda che succede. Chiacchiera un po’ con loro, parlate di sport, del tempo, qualsiasi cosa. Magari hanno semplicemente voglia di rotolarsi tra le tue lenzuola per una notte, chi lo sa.” Continua Niall, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Harry sa che l’amico ha ragione. Tuttavia è serio quando dice che non è minimamente interessato a conoscere qualcuno.   
  
Più tardi, quella notte, dopo aver fatto una doccia rinfrescante, Harry fissa il numero di Alexander in una mano e il cellulare nell’altra. Non è ancora interessato a conoscere un uomo. Tuttavia è consapevole che dovrebbe ascoltare i consigli dei suoi amici e della sua famiglia e fare almeno un piccolo sforzo per andare avanti. È molto più difficile di quanto sembri.  
Harry ha impiegato mezz’ora soltanto per aggiungere il numero di quell’uomo ai suoi contatti. Ci sono voluti altri dieci minuti per cliccare sull’icona dei messaggi, ora Harry sta fissando lo spazio vuoto chiedendosi come la gente riesca a fare cose del genere ogni giorno.  
Come fanno le persone a lasciarsi alle spalle il ricordo della persona che hanno amato e ricominciare da capo? Non riesce a capirlo. Elimina il numero non appena ritorna in sé, rendendosi conto di avere ragione. Non è interessato a frequentarsi con qualcuno, non è pronto. È probabile che non lo sarà mai. Forse è per questo motivo che suo marito ha scritto quell’articolo due anni prima, ma il fatto che Cam voglia aiutarlo a superare la perdita non lo rende più facile e nemmeno più felice.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
Il venerdì seguente Harry si trova nello stesso posto nel quale si ritrova ogni venerdì del mese, nella sua camera da letto, rannicchiato sotto le lenzuola pulite, mentre scorre il catalogo di Netflix alla ricerca di un film da guardare, possibilmente una commedia romantica. La frenetica settimana di lavoro che ha appena passato lo ha lasciato più stanco del solito, quindi decide di smettere di leggere trame di film sconosciuti di cui non ha mai sentito parlare e opta invece per un classico. Love Actually.  
È tutto pronto, Harry ha tutto il necessario per iniziare la sua serata tranquilla e rilassante. Ha una grande ciotola di insalata greca con pollo come cena, per rimediare al cibo spazzatura che ha mangiato la settimana scorsa, oltre ad una vaschetta enorme di gelato al cioccolato, il dolce è indispensabile durante la serata cinema. Si precipita in cucina per recuperare un cucchiaio e una manciata di tovagliolini, ma tutta la sua eccitazione svanisce quando apre il freezer e non trova altro che un mucchio di verdure surgelate, un po’ di carne e mezza bottiglia di tequila. Harry inclina la testa all’indietro, frustrato e addolorato, rendendosi conto che quella settimana è stato così impegnato a lavoro che si è totalmente dimenticato di fare la spesa. Una nuova vaschetta di gelato non apparirà magicamente davanti a lui, non importa quanto tempo rimarrà davanti al freezer a congelarsi. Si dirige nuovamente verso la sua stanza, deciso a passare un venerdì sera senza il suo amato gelato. Clicca play sul laptop, non riesce nemmeno a guardare due minuti del film, che sta già indossando un paio di jogger e delle ciabatte, quella serata è già abbastanza schifosa di per sè, non si metterà le scarpe per uscire.   
C’è un piccolo negozio ad un isolato dal suo appartamento che ha visto Harry in condizioni decisamente peggiori. Non appena entra nel locale si incammina velocemente verso la sezione dei gelati nella parte posteriore, emette un altro gemito insoddisfatto quando vede ogni gusto di gelato disponibile sulla faccia della terra tranne il cioccolato e menta.  
Che cazzo sta succedendo stasera? E’ la sua serata sfortunata? All’inizio tutto ciò che riesce a vedere sono mille vaschette di gelato che non gli piacciono poi, come un faro nella notte, Harry nota una scatola di colore marrone e verde chiaro, non può essere altro che il suo amato gelato al cioccolato e menta. È in fondo al freezer, ovviamente, ma ciò non impedisce ad Harry di aprire il congelatore e spostare tutte le scatole per arrivare a quella che desidera. Quando ormai si trova dentro al congelato, le sue dita riescono ad afferrare la scatola di gelato.  
E poiché l’universo gode a vederlo in difficoltà, è proprio in quel momento che una voce sconosciuta parla dietro di lui.  
“Hey, penso di conoscerti.” Harry fa una smorfia, in parte per il freddo pungente, ma soprattutto perché non può nemmeno uscire di casa cinque minuti per comprare qualcosa che subito qualcuno lo riconosce e lo ferma.   
“Esatto.” Dice Harry rapidamente, evitando l’uomo. “Ciao.” È quasi libero, due passi e raggiungerà la cassa per pagare, quando l’uomo dietro di lui fa due passi in avanti per seguirlo.  
“Sei il ragazzo che non beve lattosio, Harry, vero?” chiede l’uomo. “Vieni spesso al bar ad Arthur Street. Prendi sempre il latte di mandorle con il tè, o di soia. Uh- dicono sempre il tuo nome quando fai l’ordine.” Offre come spiegazione per fargli capire come mai conosce tutte quelle informazioni.  
L’uomo fissa intensamente il gelato per cui Harry ha appena rischiato di congelarsi, e alza un sopracciglia divertito. “Serata tranquilla?”   
Harry studia il viso dell’uomo di fronte a lui e non trova la morbosa curiosità che di solito vede sui volti delle altre persone. Quel ragazzo lo conosce, ma non per il motivo per cui lo conoscono tutti gli altri. Tutto ciò che Harry vede è un paio di gentili occhi blu e un sorriso che lo fa sentire una merda per aver provato a scappare senza presentarsi.   
“In realtà.” inizia Harry. “Non sono io ad essere intollerante al lattosio. È mio marito.”  
“Oh, scusami allora.” Ridacchia l’uomo.  
“Era…” si corregge subito Harry, deve ancora abituarsi. “Ehm, è morto.”  
“Fanculo. Mi dispiace, non volevo.” Ripete l’uomo senza nessuna traccia di umorismo nella voce.  
Harry vorrebbe far cadere il discorso e andarsene a casa a mangiare il gelato, quando gli occhi del ragazzo si ammorbidiscono improvvisamente e lo guarda con un sorriso dolce.  
“Harry, mi dispiace così tanto. Non ne avevo idea. Per favore, dimentica ciò che ho detto.”  
“No, non preoccuparti.” Si ritrova a rispondere Harry. “Come hai appena detto, non lo potevi sapere, poi è successo un paio di anni fa.” In realtà è strano per lui dire quelle cose, di solito non ha bisogno di raccontare il suo passato a qualcuno. A volte gli sembra quasi che tutto il mondo sappia la storia di lui e Cameron.  
“No, sono stato uno sconsiderato. Anche io ho perso qualcuno l’anno scorso, quindi ti capisco. Le persone possono davvero farti sentire una merda senza volerlo, a volte. Non intendevo farti sentire male.”  
Harry avverte una sensazione di disagio e di solitudine nelle parole dell’altro. Non è mai divertente quando qualcuno ti fa ricordare una persona che ormai non c’è più. “Chi hai perso?”  
“Mia mamma, Leucemia.”  
“Mia marito ha avuto un cancro al fegato. L’abbiamo scoperto troppo tardi, ha smesso di funzionare in poco tempo.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Anche a me dispiace per tua madre.” Risponde Harry.  
“Uhm, comunque sono Louis.” offre ad Harry una mano per presentarsi. Lui la afferra, sentendosi stranamente confortato quando il calore della mano di Louis riscalda la sua.   
“Merda, mi dispiace. Mi sono dimenticato che ho tenuto in un mano una vaschetta di gelato.” Esclama Harry quando si rende conto di aver appena bagnato la mano dell’altro uomo.  
Lasciano cadere la conversazione riguardo i loro cari che non ci sono più e un silenzio imbarazzato si instaura tra loro.  
“Allora, lavori al bar? Mi dispiace di non averti riconosciuto, Louis.”  
“No no, non lavoro lì. Mi fermo in quel bar prima di andare allo studio musical in Eight Street. In realtà, probabilmente non mi hai mai visto, di solito finisco mezzo addormentato in fondo alla fila.” scherza Louis.  
“Bhe, mi dispiace di non aver guardato spesso verso il fondo della fila.” Ridacchia Harry. “Sei un musicista? Un produttore?”  
“No, di solito rispondo al telefono alla reception, per tutto il giorno. Va bene così. Tu sembri avere sempre molta fretta, invece.”   
Questo perché Harry è sempre in ritardo per il lavoro, oltre al fatto che cerca di far tutto il più velocemente possibile per evitare che qualcuno lo fermi per chiedergli se ha incontrato l’amore della sua vita.   
“Prendi il tè soltanto nei giorni feriali?” chiede Louis. “Forse un giorno ci incontreremo, quando non saremo entrambi di fretta. Potremmo ordinare qualcosa e chiacchierare un po’.”  
Ad Harry piacerebbe davvero parlare con quel ragazzo. “Si Louis, certo. Sembra carino.”  
Sono fermi in quel negozio da così tanto tempo che il gelato nelle mani di Harry si sta sciogliendo lentamente, facendo gocciolare acqua sul pavimento. Ha dovuto mettere in pausa il suo film preferito, Love Actually, ha dovuto indossare dei vestiti per comprare del gelato e tornare subito a casa a rilassarsi, eppure adesso è riluttante ad andarsene. Per una volta, ad Harry non importa della sua serata cinema. “Va più che bene, Louis. Sono contento che tu me l’abbia chiesto, è stato un piacere conoscerti.”  
“Anche per me, Harry. Ci vediamo in giro.” Louis sorride prima di incamminarsi verso il corridoio per continuare i suoi acquisti.  
“Ciao…” ribatte Harry, sorridendo e guardandosi i piedi quando Louis sussurra. “Belle ciabatte, a proposito.” Sopra la sua spalla.  
Harry ha sperato per tutto il tempo che l’altro non se ne accorgesse.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
E’ più tardi del solito quando Harry si sveglia la mattina dopo. E’ riuscito a vedere a malapena metà film la sera prima. Non è arrivato nemmeno al punto in cui Colin Flirth inizia a studiare portoghese, ad un certo punto Harry ha ammesso la sua sconfitta e si è addormentato. Ha visto la fine di quel film centinaia di volte, quindi non è troppo triste per il fatto di non essere riuscito ad arrivare fino alla fine. Semmai, andare a letto ad un orario decente gli ha solo giovato, infatti si è svegliato riposato e contento. Prende il cellulare dal comodino e trova alcune chiamate perse da sua madre e da sua sorella, oltre ad un messaggio di Niall che gli ricorda di non fare più il vecchietto in futuro e di provare ad interagire con altre persone. Harry alza gli occhi al cielo, dovrà per forza interagire con altre persone visto che sono quasi le dieci e deve incontrare l’amico per pranzo.  
Tuttavia, aspettare così tanto tempo per mangiare non gli piace come idea, così opta per andare al bar a bere un tè caldo. Dopo essersi vestito, Harry si incammina verso Arthur Street, la città non è tranquilla come nei giorni precedenti. Molte persone quella mattina sembrano essersi alzate presto, Harry cerca di tenere la testa bassa e camminare veloce. Ci sono poche persone all’interno del bar quando apre la porta del locale, quindi non ci metterà troppo tempo per ordinare la sua colazione. Per fortuna, nessuno lo ha ancora riconosciuto. C’è un uomo in fila, un paio di persone davanti a lui, che continua a voltarsi per lanciargli delle occhiate, con uno sguardo che sembra voler dire di aver già visto Harry prima di quel momento. Harry decide di tirarsi su il cappuccio della giacca sperando di oscurare la sua faccia e confondere l’uomo di fronte a lui.  
Quando il suo ordine è completo viene chiamato il suo nome insieme alla sua ordinazione, improvvisamente Harry si ricorda della sera prima, quando Louis ha ammesso di conoscere il suo ordine a memoria dopo averlo sentito un’infinità di volta. Una volta che ha in mano il suo prezioso tè, Harry lancia una rapida occhiata per il locale, ma come ha previsto il suo nuovo amico non si vede da nessuna parte. Harry non ha mai visto Louis prima di ieri sera, si aspetta che quella mattina sia diversa rispetto a tutte le altre?  
Non può mentire a se stesso, ha sperato di vederlo mezzo addormentato in fondo alla fila. Tuttavia, sa che succederà lunedì mattina prima di andare a lavoro, forse in quel momento riusciranno a vedersi di nuovo. O forse succederà prima del previsto, pensa Harry mentre qualcuno tiene aperta la porta del negozio per farlo uscire.  
“Merda. Harry?” Il sorriso di Louis è così luminoso che contagia immediatamente il suo.  
“Ciao.”  
“So che abbiamo detto che un giorno ci saremmo incontrati per chiacchierare, non ho mai pensato potesse essere già oggi, quel giorno.” Louis ridacchia tra sé e sé, anche se non sembra dispiaciuto per essersi imbattuto in Harry due volte in meno di ventiquattro ore. “Come stai?”  
Harry si sente sorprendentemente molto meglio dopo aver visto una faccia familiare. “Sto bene, ho preso il solito tè. Anche oggi sono in ritardo.” “  
Wow, davvero?” domanda Louis con tono impressionato. Sembra parecchio stanco, rispetto alla sera prima. “Invece per me è troppo presto per essere sabato mattina. Sono passato soltanto per bere un caffè, ma possiamo chiacchierare un po’, se ti va. Sai, se non sei occupato.” Louis starà già pensando ad Harry fuori dal locale con in mano il suo tè privo di lattosio e un sorriso consapevole sul volto, poiché è ovvio che penserà che lui non ha nessuna intenzione di passare un po’ di tempo insieme ad un ragazzo sconosciuto. Ci sono tantissime cose che potrebbe fare Harry, se tornasse a casa. Ieri sera ha rovesciato di nuovo il gelato sul letto, quindi sarà necessario fare il bucato, tuttavia l’unica cosa presente nella sua lista è andare a pranzo con Niall. Ha ancora due ore libere prima di mezzogiorno, e le sue lenzuola sporche di cioccolato e menta possono aspettare.  
Può permettersi di chiacchierare con qualcuno. “Uh no, non sono occupato.” Risponde Harry.   
Louis sembra sorpreso, ma non dice nulla riguardo il suo cambiamento repentino. “Perfetto. Beh, perché non ci sediamo? Ti raggiungo tra poco.” Suggerisce Louis mentre si mette in fila. “La caffeina mi sta chiamando.”  
“Oh certo, scelgo un tavolo…” risponde Harry guardandosi intorno e vedendo la maggior parte dei tavolini già occupati. Non ha idea di dove andare. Il suo primo istinto è quello di scegliere un tavolo nascosto, in prossimità dei bagni, un posto dove le persone non indugiano troppo a lungo a pensare da chi è occupato. Tuttavia Louis probabilmente non apprezzerebbe un tavolo così nascosto, sembra essere una di quelle persone che ama stare in mezzo alla gente.  
“Hai qualche preferenza, Louis? Dove ti piacerebbe sederti?” Una signora anziana passa accanto a loro e guarda Harry in malo modo.  
Louis le lancia un sorrisetto stupido prima di alzare lo sguardo sul suo viso e rispondergli. “Uh no. Non sono schizzinoso, dovunque vuoi.”  
Harry si incammina alla ricerca di un tavolo libero non appena ha ottenuto una risposta dall’altro ragazzo, cercando di non pensare alla signora che sicuramente ha pensato che stesse facendo a Louis una qualche proposta di tipo erotico. Sente le guance diventare rosse per l’imbarazzo, dà la colpa al tè caldo. Non importa il fatto che non ha bevuto nemmeno un sorso di tè negli ultimi cinque minuti.  
“Intendevo i tavoli, sai?” dice Harry quando Louis si siede di fronte a lui con il caffè. Il sole che filtra dalla finestra fa risaltare le rughette intorno agli occhi dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Ci stai pensando da quando l’hai detto, vero?”  
“Non volevo uscisse una frase ambigua! Io intendevo i tavoli.” Dice Harry, facendo ridere Louis.  
“Si, è stato un po’ ambiguo ma per me non c’è alcun problema. Che tu si stia intrufolando all’interno di un congelatore o scandalizzando il pubblico con sottili insinuazione, non sono qui per giudicarti. Sono qui per fare colazione.” Dice Louis mentre morde la sua brioche alla marmellata.  
“Accidenti, grazie.” Mormora Harry, anche se sta sorridendo troppo affinché la sua risposta sarcastica abbia l’effetto desiderato. Entrambi sorseggiano le loro bevande, Louis un caffè lungo ed Harry il suo tè da asporto.  
C’è un breve silenzio tra loro, finché Louis non trova un argomento con cui spezzare quel momento imbarazzante. “Così, ti ho appena conosciuto senza ciabatte.” Sussurra. “Carini gli stivali che indossi oggi.”  
Harry si ritrova a succhiare un po’ più forte il suo tè con la cannuccia. “Non ho pensato che qualcuno mi avrebbe visto. Sarei dovuto tornare a casa subito, e tecnicamente sono mocassini.”  
“Perché è così che la gente li chiama al giorno d’oggi.” Ridacchia Louis, prendendolo in giro in modo innocuo.  
Harry è abituato visto che ha a che fare con Niall da anni e anni.  
“Sai, sono abbastanza sicuro che mia madre ne abbia avuti un paio soffici e viola. Non sono affatto come le tue ciabatte molto virili, ah no scusami, mocassini.” Dice Louis facendo ridere Harry. Louis continua a sorridere anche dopo aver menzionato la madre con la sua battuta, ma i suoi occhi non sono più brillanti come prima.  
Harry nota qualcosa di distante in loro, non abbastanza da essere tristi o sconvolti, semplicemente come se gli mancasse qualcuno. “Hai detto ieri sera che è passato un anno?” chiede Harry. Sicuramente non è passato tantissimo tempo da quando Louis ha perso la madre, Harry lo capisce, lo sa per esperienza . Il suo primo anno senza Cameron ha sorriso alle persone senza mai essere sul serio felice. Dopo cinque anni di matrimonio, ha trascorso i primi mesi ad imparare di nuovo cosa significa vivere senza suo marito. Ci sono state volte in cui non è riuscito nemmeno a pensare a Cam senza piangere, ma è riuscito a guarire piano piano con il passare del tempo. Lo farà anche Louis, ci vuole solo tempo e pazienza.  
Louis annuisce alla sua domanda, non incontrando i suoi occhi, mentre muove distrattamente la tazzina di caffè sul tavolino. “Si, circa un anno fa. Non riesco a non pensarci.”  
Harry odia dirgli che non smetterà mai di farlo, sarebbero potuti passare cento anni e lui avrebbe sempre sentito la mancanza della madre.   
“Ha sofferto molto dopo essersi ammalata, quindi in un certo senso credo sia meglio che se ne sia andata. Alla fine, non riusciva nemmeno a parlare o a respirare da sola.”  
Ad Harry tutta quella storia suona stranamente familiare. “Cameron ha avuto lo stesso problema.” risponde Harry. “Dopo il fegato, anche il resto dei suoi organi ha smesso di funzionare. Abbiamo continuato a sperare in un trapianto, ma non è arrivato. Il dottore ci ha riferito che il prossimo stadio sarebbe stato il coma epatico, Cam ha detto che se fosse arrivato a quel punto avrei dovuto lasciarlo andare. E l’ho fatto, ho fatto quello che mi ha chiesto.”  
“Non credo che sarò mai abbastanza forte per fare una cosa del genere.” Sussurra Louis.  
Neanche Harry, ma ha dovuto farlo. “Bene.” scrolla le spalle con rassegnazione. “E’ come hai detto tu, a quel punto ha già sofferto così tanto, meglio morire che continuare a soffrire.” Sapere che Cameron non avrebbe più sofferto è l’unica cosa che lo conforta.  
“Mi dispiace così tanto, Harry.” insiste Louis ed Harry riesce a capire che l’altro ragazzo è davvero dispiaciuto. “Era malato da molto tempo? Mia madre un giorno stava bene e il giorno dopo non più. Non appena i medici hanno capito cosa non andava, sono passati soltanto pochi mesi…”  
Anche questo gli suona stranamente familiare, tranne che Cameron è durato soltanto poche settimane. “Anche a me dispiace Louis, per tua madre. No comunque, non c’è voluto molto tempo. Cam ha sempre avuto queste terribili emicranie durante il lavoro, prima ancora che ci conoscessimo. Ha preso per anni del paracetamolo e una medicina che gli hanno prescritto per il dolore acuto, nessuno ha pensato potesse essere pericoloso a lungo andare. Immagino che dopo un po’ sia diventato troppo difficile da gestire per il suo corpo.” Ancora oggi Harry si chiede quale emicrania abbia portato alla sua morte, quale dose di paracetamolo abbia portato il suo fegato oltre al limite. “Ci siamo presentati dal dottore convinti fosse influenza o un virus intestinale.” Harry ridacchia senza alcun umorismo.   
“Wow.” Dice Louis e un altro momento di silenzio cala tra loro, denso di imbarazzo e tristezza. “Questa è una conversazione molto allegra, non è vero?” ridacchia Louis tra sé e sé. “Gesù, mi dispiace di averti reso triste parlando di queste cose. Io cerco di non farlo mai, soprattutto quando sono insieme ai miei fratelli.” Aggiunge con tono affettuoso. “Sono tutti più giovane di me e nostra madre gli manca terribilmente.”  
“Non devi giustificarti. Sto bene.” lo rassicura Harry. Inoltre, soltanto perché Louis è il più vecchio non significa che non debba soffrire. “E va benissimo se vuoi parlarne con me. Raramente riesco a parlare di queste cose con qualcuno, quindi non mi dispiace. Penso che possa aiutarci parlarne.” Niall lo ascolta sempre quando passa delle giornate no, ma alla fine Harry sa di far sentire il biondo un amico inutile perché non c’è niente che possa fare per rimediare a quello che è successo. Tutto ciò che il suo migliore amico può fare è stargli vicino, esserci per lui. Harry non conosce bene Louis e non sa se l’altro ragazzo ha qualcuno con cui parlare quando si sente triste, a lui non dispiacerebbe essere quella persona.  
“Dovremmo parlare di qualcos’altro. Niente di deprimente, solo cose felici.” Suggerisce Louis, come se volesse ricominciare da capo. “Allora, cosa ti rende felice, Harry?”  
In questo momento si sente felice per essere rimasto al bar piuttosto che sgattaiolare via come suo solito. “Uhm…il negozio all’angolo ha un gelato al cioccolato e menta strepitoso, mi ha reso felice per tutto il fine settimana. E tu Louis, per cosa sei felice?”  
“Beh per cominciare, c’è il sole, quindi è una bella giornata a prescindere.” Dice Louis sorridendo e guardando fuori dalla finestra. “Sono felice di aver finito il dentifricio la scorsa notte proprio quando tu hai deciso di uscire per comprare il gelato. Probabilmente non ci saremmo mai incontrati, altrimenti. Inoltre, e non riesco a credere che sto dicendo questo, sono contenta di essermi svegliato alle nove del mattino e di aver sentito la necessità di bere un caffè.”  
“Il nostro incontro è stato davvero un caso.” Concorda Harry. “Oggi ho dormito più del solito.”  
“A questo punto possiamo ritenerci amici.” Scherza Louis. “Due ragazzi affascinanti che riescono a trasformare una conversazione deprimente in qualcosa di divertente. Ammettilo, è destino che dovessimo diventare amici.”  
Harry non ci ha pensato, se deve dire la verità. Ha pensato che imbattersi in Louis sia stata semplicemente una coincidenza, tuttavia non può fare a meno di sorridere bevendo un sorso del suo tè al gelsomino aromatizzato al miele, inviando un silenzioso e riconoscente grazie verso il cielo nel caso in cui il suo angelo custode Cameron ci abbia messo lo zampino. 


	3. Capitolo tre

## **You Might Want to Marry My Husband**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo tre.**  
  


****  


  
  
Harry lascia il bar quel giorno con metà focaccina ai mirtilli che Louis non è riuscito a finire di mangiare, un sorriso sul volto perché l’altro ragazzo è riuscito a metterlo di buon umore, e il numero di cellulare del suo nuovo amico. Harry ha insistito per averlo così che potessero pianificare la loro prossima uscita senza lasciare tutto al destino, anche se gli è sembrato strano fare una richiesta del genere. Tutti i suoi pensieri contorti riguardo la loro situazione svanirono nel momento esatto in cui Louis fece scorrere senza tante cerimonie il cellulare di Harry verso di sé per salvare il suo numero. 

  
Sono passate poche settimane e parla con Louis quotidianamente. Si scambiano tantissimi messaggi pieni di cose stupide e futili, come il livido che si è fatto Harry inciampando nel caricabatteria del laptop, oppure Louis che si fa selfie stupidi a lavoro fingendo di fare un pisolino. Di tanto in tanto parlano anche di cose serie, come l’anniversario della morte della madre di Louis, oppure Harry che ammette che quanto arriva il giorno dell’anniversario della morte dell’ex marito non riesce nemmeno ad alzarsi dal letto. E’ una cosa che sa soltanto Niall.   
Louis si è sentito meglio dopo aver ascoltato le confessioni di Harry, è andato addirittura nell’ospedale dove è stata ricoverata la madre per fare compagnia alle persone malate. Harry si è ritrovato molto nel gesto compiuto da Louis, anche lui una mattina si è alzato e ha deciso di registrarsi come donatore di organi. Gli è sembrata una cosa giusta da fare, e soprattutto avrebbe reso orgoglioso Cameron.   
Indipendentemente dall’argomento della loro conversazione, ad Harry piace parlare con Louis. Gli piace anche incontrarlo ogni sabato mattina, ormai è diventato parte essenziale della sua routine del fine settimana, come i film al venerdì e il pranzo al sabato con Niall.   
“Quindi, parleremo mai del modo in cui le persone ti fissano o continueremo a far finta che io non li veda?” domanda Louis sorseggiando il suo caffè, tuttavia il sorriso sul suo volto non si abbina al tono indagatore che ha appena utilizzato.   
Harry segue lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo per vedere una coppia seduta dietro di loro che gli sta lanciando occhiata da quando sono entrati nel bar. Le due donne distolgono rapidamente lo sguardo e fanno finta di tornare a chiacchierare non appena si rendono conto che Harry le sta fissando. E’ sicuro che torneranno a guardarlo nel momento in cui si volterà di nuovo verso Louis. “Ehm – penso che ci stiano semplicemente fissando, amico.” Harry scrolla le spalle, ma Louis sembra non credergli.   
“Cazzate. Questo succede ogni volta che usciamo insieme. Le persone sono stupite di vederti con qualcuno.”   
“Non è vero…” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo.   
“Oh, ma è così, amico. Per tutto il tempo, e lo capisco perché sei ridicolmente stupendo e attiri l’attenzione, ma qua c’è sotto qualcos’altro. Quelle due donne sono lesbiche e non hanno smesso di guardarti nemmeno per un secondo.” Louis sorride e socchiude gli occhi. “Dimmi la verità, chi sei? Un attore? Un cantante? Uno youtuber con un discreto successo? Tutte e tre forse?”   
“Nessuno di loro.” dice infine Harry, facendo socchiudere ulteriormente gli occhi a Louis, come se volesse trasmettergli il fatto che sa che sta dicendo delle cazzate. “Dico davvero, non sono io quello famoso… era Cam.” “Per quello che ha scritto.” Indovina Louis.   
“Si, ha scritto molte cose, ma solo una sembra importare alle persone, ora che se ne è andato per sempre. Ha implorato il nostro migliore amico di pubblicare questo pezzo non appena sarebbe morto. Un articolo su me e lui, su di me prevalentemente.” Si corregge Harry. “Ha detto a tutti quanto ha amato e poi ha chiesto a qualcun altro di prendere il suo posto.” L’idea che qualcuno possa prendere il posto di Cameron è totalmente ridicola anche adesso che sono passati due anni. “E’ andato in coma due giorni dopo averlo scritto, quindi non so come abbia trovato la forza di sedersi e scriverlo. Immagino che non volesse andarsene senza dire un’ultima cosa.” A Cam è sempre piaciuto avere l’ultima parola. “Questo è il mio grande segreto. Ecco perché le persone mi fissano e sanno chi sono. Mio marito è morto e ha detto a tutto il mondo che probabilmente dovrei trovarmi un nuovo fidanzato.” Harry termina la sua rivelazione e scrolla le spalle, rassegnato. Non ha mai raccontato a nessuno dell’articolo scritto da Cameron, prima d’ora. Le persone lo sanno e basta.   
“Ti ha amato davvero tanto…” sussurra Louis dopo aver ascoltato la storia di Harry. Harry annuisce, in accordo con quanto detto dall’altro ragazzo, sorridendo affettuosamente e bevendo un sorso di tè, che serve solamente per mantenere vivo il ricordo di Cameron nel suo cuore.   
“L’ha fatto, al punto che mi ha reso impossibile iniziare una nuova relazione.” Scherza Harry. Louis ridacchia ma i suoi occhi rimangono seri.  
“Perché pensi che l’abbia fatto?”   
“Perché penso che fosse spaventato. Non ha mai avuto paura di morire, ma di lasciarmi da solo si. Ci siamo presi cura l’uno dell’altro, quindi penso che volesse essere sicuro che sarei stato bene senza di lui, che non sarei rimasto solo per il resto della mia vita. Mi ha dato una leggera spinta dicendomi di innamorarmi di un multimiliardario e vivere felice e contento.”   
“Beh, non so se incontrerai mai un miliardario, ma so che non resterai solo per sempre Harry. Cam non avrebbe dovuto avere nessuna paura, riguardo questo. Sei un ragazzo incredibile.”   
“Quindi… immagino che più tardi ti divertirai a cercare su Google l’articolo di Cameron.” Scherza Harry per nascondere il fatto che il suo stomaco ha appena fatto una capriola dopo aver ascoltato le parole dell’altro.   
“Vuoi che lo faccia? Sembra una cosa molto personale.”   
Lo è davvero. Harry ha conservato solamente una copia di Pinnacle, il giornale che ha pubblicato l’articolo. L’unico che ha conservato dopo la morte di Cameron. Sfoglia quella rivista solamente quando avverte la paura di dimenticare la voce di suo marito, oppure i suoi articoli arguti e brillanti. Harry sa che il mondo intero ha letto quell’articolo, quindi quelle parole non sono esclusivamente sue, ma a volte gli sembra che sia così.   
“Non lo leggerò.” Decide Louis dopo aver visto che Harry fa fatica ad esprimere ciò che provo in quel preciso momento. “E’ una cosa tra te e lui e la rispetterò.”   
Tecnicamente, è una questione tra loro due quella persona che inevitabilmente risponderà all’annuncio di Cam e riuscirà finalmente a conquistare il cuore di Harry, tuttavia quel giorno potrebbe non arrivare mai. Lui sicuramente non sta facendo nessuno sforzo per affrettare le cose. “Grazie…” sussurra Harry quando Louis gli stringe una mano.   
“Ovviamente possiamo non parlarne più, se non ti va.” Continua Louis. “Ma possiamo parlare di questo miliardario con cui vorresti fidanzarti. Se ne trovi uno, ricordati anche di me. Ne voglio uno anche io.” “Multimiliardario.” Lo corregge Harry. “Ti presenterò qualche suo amico.”   
“Sapevo che non sarei diventato tuo amico per nulla.” Scherza Louis. 

  
Un’ora dopo il cellulare di Harry per l’arrivo di una foto di Louis con i capelli intrecciati e un enorme fiocco verde attaccato sulla testa. Scoppia a ridere improvvisamente mentre sta masticando il suo hamburger, causando una smorfia di disgusto sul volto di Niall.   
“E’ Louis?” domanda l’amico quando Harry inizia a digitare una risposta, complimentandosi con Louis per l’acconciatura audace e meravigliosa.   
“Si, è lui. Oggi è con la sua famiglia, la sua sorellina voleva cambiargli pettinatura.” Harry sorride e gira il telefono in modo che Niall possa vedere la foto.   
“Bello.” risponde il biondo masticando un boccone. “Allora, cosa succede?”   
“Beh, ha tre anni, Niall. Non credo abbia bisogno di una motivazione quello che sta facendo…”   
“No, intendo dire cosa sta succedendo tra voi due.” Chiarisce Niall alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E’ insieme alla sua famiglia eppure ti sta mandando dei messaggi, continuamente.” Sussurra il ragazzo non appena il telefono di Harry vibra per la seconda volta in pochi minuti.   
“Non mi manda messaggi costantemente, ci scriviamo molto è vero, ma non è una cosa strana.”   
“Beh no, tranne per il fatto che lo conosci da pochissimo tempo.” Ridacchia Niall. “Io e te non parliamo mai così tanto, e ti conosco da anni.”   
Harry posa il cellulare e incontra lo sguardo del suo migliore amico. “Cosa vuoi dirmi?”   
“Non voglio dirti niente.” Niall scrolla le spalle. “Ti sto solo dicendo come la vedo io.”   
“E come lo chiami esattamente? Io e Louis siamo solo amici.” Spiega Harry.   
Il biondo sorride dolcemente ascoltando la risposta di Harry, la stessa che gli ha fornito qualche settimana prima dopo avergli raccontato di aver conosciuto un ragazzo fantastico. “Chiaramente non la pensiamo allo stesso modo, ma non importa. Voglio incontrarlo.”   
“Cosa? Perché?” Harry alza un sopracciglio, dubbioso. “E’ davvero necessario?”   
“Si, lo è. E poi siete solo amici, ricordi? Cosa ti cambia se lo conosco?”   
Lui e Louis sono semplicemente amici, ma non può dire che la loro sia un’amicizia come tutte le altre. Ridono e scherzano molto, ma alcune cose di cui parlano sono piuttosto pesanti da digerire. A volte si appoggiano l’uno all’altro e si supportano a vicenda, Harry non sa se Niall o chiunque altro potrebbe mai riuscire a capire il loro rapporto.   
“Puoi incontrarlo, se vuoi. Sono sicuro che gli piacerebbe.”   
“Fantastico.” Ridacchia Niall. “Quindi possiamo essere tutti amici, insieme. Incontriamoci venerdì prossimo, usciamo per bere qualcosa.”   
Venerdì? Le labbra di Harry si piegano in un broncio non appena sente il giorno proposto dall’amico. Vorrebbe rifiutare la proposta di Niall e spiegargli che per lui il venerdì sera è sacro e intoccabile, ma il biondo lo ferma prima ancora che lui riesca a protestare.   
“Il tuo prezioso account Netflix non scapperà da nessuna parte. Ti comprerò un maledetto gelato mentre siamo fuori, se la smetti di piagnucolare come un bambino.”   
Non è un cattivo affare, ora che Harry ci pensa attentamente. Gli toccherà indossare dei veri vestiti, piuttosto che il solito pigiama, ma non sarà nulla di impossibile, può farcela. “Bene.” sorride Harry in risposta. “Ma meglio per te che sia cioccolato e menta.”   
“Ovviamente. Non mi sognerei mai di comprarti qualche altro gusto di gelato.”   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
Venerdì arriva prima del previsto, mentre cerca nel suo grande armadio qualcosa di decente da indossare. In genere, non esce mai durante la settimana. L’ultima volta che l’ha fatto è stato per il compleanno di sua sorella due mesi prima, questo soltanto dopo che lei l’ha minacciato di radergli le sopracciglia durante il sonno. Controlla il cellulare non appena vibra per l’arrivo di un messaggio, Niall sta arrivando e lui deve ancora vestirsi.   
Sta fissando ogni capo d’abbigliamento presente nel suo armadio da almeno quindici minuti, e al momento indossa soltanto un paio di calzini e dei boxer. Si domanda se non forse non dovrebbe annullare l’uscita e buttarsi sotto le coperte come al solito.   
_“Sono quasi arrivato. Sei pronto?”_  
No, non è assolutamente pronto. Niall arriverà da un momento all’altro, quindi smette di fissare i vestiti e sceglie un paio di jeans neri e una camicia sottile a maniche lunghe che ha indossato spesso insieme a Cameron. Si infila un paio di stivaletti marroni, lanciando un sorrisetto affettuoso ai suoi mocassini. Avrebbe voluto indossarli soltanto per vedere quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Louis, tuttavia decide di non provocarlo ulteriormente. Resta anche il problema che Louis questa sera porterà con lui il suo amico Liam, che Harry incontrerà per la prima volta. Forse dovrebbe aspettare ed indossare i mocassini una sera in cui ci sono soltanto loro due e nessun’altro che possa ascoltare le loro battute.   
Niall si presenta al suo appartamento alle otto in punto, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare. Harry lo sente attraversare la porta principale e dirigersi verso la cucina. In tutta fretta recupera le chiavi e il portafoglio dal comò prima di correre fuori dalla stanza per incontrarlo. Trova il suo amico con un bicchierino già tra le mani e la bottiglia di tequila semivuota che tiene nel freezer per ogni evenienza.   
“Penso che salterò il gelato stasera. Ho faticato per infilarmi questi jeans strettissimi.” Sbuffa Harry mentre si sforza di infilare il portafoglio nella tasca posteriore. Niall è sul punto di bere l’ennesimo shot di tequila quando Harry entra in cucina.   
L’amico si arresta improvvisamente, ora non sta più prestando attenzione all’alcol e al bicchiere che tiene tra le mani, sta guardando Harry con uno sguardo orgoglioso e allo stesso tempo malinconico sul volto. “Non vedo quella camicia da un bel po’ di tempo. E’ la preferita di Cam.”   
Harry guarda l’amico con affetto e scrolla le spalle. Non ha minimamente pensato a quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che l’ha indossata. Ha preso la prima cosa che ha trovato nell’armadio, essendo in ritardo. Non ha ripensato al fatto che suo marito amasse quella camicia perché molto trasparente, e come facesse fatica a tenere le mani al loro posto. “Si beh, è solo una camicia.” Dice Harry. “Dobbiamo uscire quindi ho pensato fosse perfetta. E’ troppo?”   
Harry non esce da un po’ di tempo ma presume che non siano cambiate molto le cose. Inoltre, adesso fa abbastanza caldo ed Harry può indossare quella camicia senza rischiare l’ipotermia.   
Gli occhi di Niall scorrono lungo il suo corpo e poi di nuovo sul suo viso. “Allora… tutta questa faccenda del “io e Louis siamo solo amici” è ancora vero? Stai ancora seguendo questa teoria?”   
“Non è una teoria, è la verità!” Harry alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ti ho già detto che non c’è nulla. Vedrai.”   
“Oh, scommetto che lo farò.” Dice Niall, distogliendo lo sguardo da Harry e ritornando alla sua bottiglia di tequila, versandosi un altro bicchierino con un ghigno sarcastico sul volto che non sparisce nemmeno dopo essersi bevuto in un solo sorso il contenuto.  
  
  
Il locale in cui hanno deciso di andare è già pieno quando arrivano lui e Niall. C’è una densa aroma di fumo di sigaretta mescolato all’odore della birra alla spina che aleggia nell’aria. Per fortuna tutti sono troppo impegnati a ridere e a bere con gli amici per riconoscerlo e notare che Harry ha deciso, finalmente, di uscire da quel buco che è il suo appartamento e rinunciare a Netflix. L’unica persona che sembra notarlo è un uomo in fondo al locale che alza subito la mano per salutarlo e attirare la sua attenzione.   
“Il tuo ragazzo sembra davvero entusiasta di vederti.” Ridacchia Niall.   
Il suo… cosa? “Cosa hai detto?” E’ passato tanto tempo da quando quella parola è stato pronunciata in riferimento a lui, Harry quasi prende un colpo non appena la sente uscire dalla bocca dell’amico. “Niall, giuro su Dio che non te lo farò incontrare se continui a comportarti così – aspetta Niall! Non andare laggiù!” esclama Harry, ma il suo migliore amico si trova già dall’altra parte della stanza, ignorandolo completamente e incamminandosi velocemente verso Louis e Liam con le braccia aperte.   
“Louis! Finalmente ci incontriamo.” Niall saluta l’uomo, il quale lo abbraccia con entusiasmo. “Ho sentito molto parlare di te.” continua il biondo, il che è relativamente innocua come frase rispetto a quello che si è aspettato Harry.   
“Anche io, amico.” ridacchia Louis, dando a Niall una pacca sulla schiena prima di farsi da parte per abbracciare Harry.   
Louis quella sera indossa dei jeans al posto che i soliti jogger, il che è un grosso cambiamento, oltre ad essersi rasato completamente la barba. Harry è abituato a vederlo tutto trasandato dopo essersi appena alzato dal letto, ma in questo modo sembra ancora più bello del solito. Quando si avvicina a lui tutto ciò che riesce a fare è fissarlo con la bocca aperta, quindi si schiarisce nervosamente la gola prima di avvolgerlo in un abbraccio. L’abbraccio è molto più corto rispetto a quello che ha appena condiviso con Niall, seppure per Louis fosse un completo sconosciuto. Tuttavia, la tensione tra loro dura soltanto pochi secondi, subito dopo Louis lo abbraccia un po’ più forte ed Harry si rilassa notevolmente.   
“Ehi, ciao.” Sussurra Louis non appena si tira indietro, impacciato e imbarazzato,   
Harry non l’hai mai visto in questo modo prima d’ora. Questo bar è molto diverso rispetto a quello in cui si incontrano di solito il sabato mattina, inoltre non sono da soli, ci sono i loro migliori amici ad accompagnarli. Harry immagina di non essere l’unico a sentirsi un po’ in ansia.   
“Ciao.” Risponde Harry, cercando di ignorare il salto che fa il suo cuore quando guarda Louis in volto.   
“Sembri… wow. Ehm – sono felice che tu sia riuscito a venire. Intendo entrambi.” Sussurra Louis voltandosi per includere Niall nella conversazione, il quale cambia repentinamente espressione dopo che Harry gli lancia un’occhiata di avvertimento.   
“Lui è Liam.” Continua Louis presentando il suo amico. “Liam, questo è Harry e lui è Niall.” Gli occhi castani di Liam sono così chiari e gentili quando si avvicina per allungare una mano e presentarsi che ad Harry, per un breve secondo, ricordano un altro paio di occhi. Solo questa somiglianza mette Harry a proprio agio, di solito non è propenso a fare nuove amicizie.   
“Dio, ho sentito così tanto parlare di te.” ridacchia Liam, osservando lo sguardo stranito di Harry. “Dai Lou, in realtà non riesci mai a stare zitto. È davvero –“   
“Ehi guarda, c’è un un privè libero lì in fondo.” Interviene Louis ad alta voce, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo al moro e interrompendo bruscamente il suo discorso. “Più tardi ne riparleremo, allora.” Promette Liam ad Harry prima di incamminarsi al fianco dell’amico. “Quindi, non so se voi preferite un tavolo o un privè. Ho pensato che non sarebbe cambiato molto.” Spiega Lois mentre si siede su una poltroncina ad un lato del tavolo, Liam al suo fianco.   
“Aww, il tuo ragazzo ci ha preso un privè.” Sussurra Niall mentre entra nella stanza dietro Harry. “E penso che gli piaccia la tua camicia.”   
“Cazzo. Stai zitto!” grugnisce Harry continuando a sorridere non appena Louis gli domanda se vogliono qualcosa da bere.   
“Certo Louis, grazie. Prenderò una birra.”   
“Ohh, buona scelta.” Esclama Louis. Tutto quello che lo ha visto bere è semplicemente un tè al gelsomino e miele, sicuramente non si è aspettato che Harry bevesse altro al di fuori di quella bevanda. “E tu Niall? Cosa vuoi bere?”   
“Lo stesso. Oh e aggiungerei otto shot di tequila.” Risponde il biondo.   
Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso, ma dopo un rapido calcolo delle persone presenti al tavolo sembra perfettamente d’accordo con la proposta di Niall. “Va bene, allora. Si prospetta una bella serata. Liam? Che ne dici di aiutarmi a prendere le bevande?”   
Liam segue l’amico per aiutarlo con i bicchieri. Harry vorrebbe essere lasciato in pace e non essere infastidito ulteriormente, e l’amico infatti, contro ogni pronostico, resta muto al suo posto. Harry avverte Niall lanciargli numerose occhiate, riesce a percepire il desiderio dell’altro di dire tutto ciò che gli passa per la mente in quel preciso momento.   
“Mi piace.” Sussurra dopo un po’, guardando Louis e Liam ordinare le loro bevande al bancone del bar. “Cam approverebbe sicuramente il tuo nuovo ragazzo-“   
Proprio come ha fatto Louis pochi minuti prima con Liam, Niall smette immediatamente di parlare non appena Harry lo fissa con uno sguardo mortale, sfidandolo persino a terminare la frase. “Attraente conoscenza maschile.” Conclude il discorso Niall, prima di ridacchiare.   
Harry si mette a ridere a sua volta, ama il suo migliore amico per essere un idiota e per farlo sentire a suo agio in ogni situazione, ecco perché lo risparmia ogni santa volta.  
  
  
Tutti e quattro bevono due shot a testa seguiti da un altro giro poco dopo, quando Niall si è alzato per andare lui stesso ad ordinare le bevande, supportato da Liam. I due devono essersi scambiati i numeri di telefono mentre sono andati al bancone del bar perché Niall continua a scrivere messaggi a qualcuno e Liam continua ad aggrottare le sopracciglia guardando il telefono, come se avesse letto qualcosa di folle e divertente allo stesso tempo. Di cosa dovrebbero discutere di così tanto segreto dopo soli trenta minuti di conoscenza, Harry non ne ha idea.   
Ben presto il cellulare di Niall squilla e il biondo si scusa dicendo che deve rispondere perché è una chiamata importante, Harry nota il nome della moglie sul display.   
“Dio, mi dispiace tanto ma devo tornare a casa.” Spiega Niall qualche minuto dopo.   
“Ah, di già? Voglio parlare dell’adolescenza di Harry,” lo prende in giro Louis sembrando sinceramente dispiaciuto di non poter continuare quella conversazione alquanto imbarazzante su un Harry quindicenne.   
Ad Harry, invece, non dispiace per niente interrompere il discorso, gli piace maggiormente discutere riguardo tutti i personaggi famosi che Louis e Liam incontrano a lavoro.   
“Sembri piuttosto preoccupato, va tutto bene?” domanda Louis.   
“Oh si, certo.” Risponde Niall tranquillamente. “Uh no, in realtà no. E’ colpa del cucciolo.” Sospira profondamente. “Ha distrutto nuovamente casa, ma non voglio che tutto questo rovini la vostra serata. Voi due rimanete pure, vi divertirete.”   
“Noi tre.” Sottolinea Harry. “Liam rimane, il suo cagnolino non ha distrutto nulla.”   
“Si, a tale proposito, Liam verrà con me per darmi una mano.” Risponde Niall con un sorriso sicuro sul volto,   
Liam ha smesso di fissare il telefono per guardare il vero colpevole di tutta quella messinscena. Questo nuovo sviluppo della faccenda sembra essere una novità anche per il moro, il quale si avvicina maggiormente a Niall, lanciandogli uno sguardo intenso e dubbioso, fino a quando qualcosa non scatta finalmente nella sua testa.   
“Oh si, ovviamente. Si…a causa del cagnolino. Andrò da Niall per aiutarlo.”   
“Andrete entrambi a casa di Niall per colpa del cucciolo.” Ripete Harry cercando di capire come Niall sia riuscito a convincere un uomo così dolce ed innocente come Liam a seguire il suo piano assurdo, il tutto per permettere ad Harry e Louis di restare soli. Harry non ha nessuna idea su quale sia il vero piano dell’amico, sa soltanto che sarà una stupidata come al solito. Louis non sembra troppo infastidito dalla storia di Niall, solo leggermente confuso su cosa stia accadendo, e sul perché non sono stati invitati anche loro due.   
“Ehm- va bene, allora. Ciao e buona fortuna…?” sussurra Louis. “Niall, è stato davvero un piacere conoscerti…” Louis riesce a malapena a dire quelle parole che Niall sta già spingendo Liam fuori dalla porta del locale. Se ne vanno così in fretta che Harry non fa neanche in tempo a salutarli.   
“Bene, che brutta serata. Sono rimasti con noi soltanto mezz’ora .” Ridacchia Louis guardando le bottiglie e i bicchieri semivuoti sul tavolo.   
La situazione è un po’ più imbarazzante senza i loro amici, specialmente quando Niall è stato colui che ha insistito per uscire tutti insieme. Harry avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che ha escogitato qualcosa di losco.   
“Spero che il cagnolino stia bene.”   
“Lo sai che non esiste alcun cagnolino, vero? Non ha nemmeno un cane! Sua moglie è allergica.” Rivela Harry, scuotendo la testa divertito perché il suo amico è davvero un idiota. Ha usato il cagnolino come scusa ma sicuramente lui e Liam si sono fermati a bere nel pub accanto.   
“Oh.” Louis aggrotta la fronte, sconcertato, e sembra capire finalmente l’intera situazione. Scoppia a ridere, non sembrando per niente arrabbiato o dispiaciuto per la storia inventata dal biondo. “Mi piace! E’ un ragazzo divertente.”   
“Fidati di me, non è davvero.” Borbotta Harry, non riuscendo a trattenersi e sorridendo a sua volta. “Gli ho detto un miliardo di volte che siamo solo amici ma… beh, l’hai incontrato, hai visto com’è. Mi dispiace.” Replica Harry, anche se Niall è quello che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi.   
C’è un breve momento in cui gli occhi blu di Louis brillano ancora di più mentre fissano i suoi. Harry sente le guance diventare improvvisamente rosse, il suo imbarazzo aumenta quando Louis non smette di guardarlo. Non avrebbe dovuto bere così tanti shottini. Harry avvicina i bicchiere di birra per berne un lungo sorso, sperando di far calmare il suo cuore e il rossore sul viso, ma la birra non ha più un buon sapore, ormai è diventata calda.   
La sua faccia deve mostrare tutto il suo disappunto, infatti Louis si morde un labbro e sorride. “Questo non è proprio il posto adatto a te, vero?” chiede Louis quando Harry cerca di togliersi il sapore amaro della birra bevendo un po’ di tequila rimasta nell’altro bicchierino, riuscendo soltanto a peggiorare le cose. Per fortuna, Louis sembra affascinato da lui più che disgustato, quando Harry fa una smorfia e si lecca le labbra per scacciare il retrogusto che torna a invadergli la bocca. Un bicchiere di vino non sarebbe così male, in quel preciso momento.   
“No, non proprio. E’ così ovvio?”   
“Assolutamente si, ma è divertente vederti provare.”   
Quella sensazione di calore improvvisa torna non appena Louis gli sorride, non ha idea da cosa sia dovuta, dato che la tequila solitamente non lo fa sentire in questo modo. Sinceramente, Harry si è sentito in ansia per tutta la serata ma non ha ancora capito per quale motivo. Forse a causa di dove si trova. Louis sembra adattarsi maggiormente a quel posto rispetto a lui. Sembra quasi a suo agio, anche se sa che ha qualcosa che non va, stasera il suo amico è più tranquillo e taciturno del solito.   
“E tu? Questo è il posto adatto a te?” domanda Harry.   
“No, non proprio.” Ammette Louis lanciando uno sguardo confuso alla stanza piena di gente. “Un tempo si, ora non più, credo.”   
Harry è d’accordo con l’altro ragazzo. Guardandosi indietro, non sa come ha fatto a trascorrere così tanto tempo in posti come questo e rimanere sano di mente. Immagina di essere semplicemente una persona diversa, rispetto a qualche anno prima.   
“Quindi, Harry… che cosa fai di solito il venerdì sera?” chiede Louis dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.   
Le guance di Harry si imporporano di nuovo, il suo tipico venerdì sera non assomiglia per niente a quello che stanno facendo. A quest’ora sarebbe già sommerso dalle sue stesse lacrime mentre finisce di mangiare la sua pizza. Si strofina una mano sul viso, iniziano a sentire tutti gli shottini che Niall gli ha fatto bere quella sera. “Dio, penserai che sono un vecchio.” Alza gli occhi al cielo. “Ok, sarò onesto. Non faccio niente il venerdì sera.” Come ogni altra sera, vorrebbe aggiungere Harry. “Rimango a casa mia, mi piace guardare film.”   
“Oppure finisci occasionalmente in un qualche negozio, indossando soltanto delle ciabatte, per comprare del gelato.” Aggiunge Louis.   
“Mocassini.” Replica Harry.   
Louis non discute, tuttavia il luccichio giocoso nei suoi occhi gli fa capire che sta pensando alle ciabatte. Ad ogni modo, non giudica il fatto che Harry preferisca passare così tanto tempo da solo, ed è tutto ciò che conta, in quel momento. “Bene, allora dovremmo farlo.” Louis alza le spalle dopo aver bevuto un altro shottino. “Nessuno di noi si sta divertendo qui, potremmo andarcene.”   
Il cervello di Harry, annebbiato per colpa della tequila, impiega qualche secondo per capire quello che sta suggerendo di fare l’altro ragazzo. “Uhm, cosa vuoi fare esattamente? Indossare dei mocassini/ciabatte?” scherza Harry guardando Louis alzarsi dalla poltroncina e infilarsi la giacca.   
“Niente di questo tesoro, quello lo farai te.” ridacchia Louis. “Intendo guardare un film e rilassarci.”   
_Oh, okay._  



	4. Capitolo quattro

##  ** You Might Want to Marry My Husband **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo quattro.**  
  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


  
  
  
“Harry? Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiede Louis da qualche parte in cucina.  
“No grazie, basta il gelato.” Ribatte Harry mentre legge i titoli dei vari film e cd che occupano la grande libreria accanto al divano di Louis.  
Ci sono generi molto differenti tra loro, dal cd dei Green Day al film di Titanic. Non avrebbe mai detto che Louis fosse un fan di entrambi i genere, tuttavia la mancanza di polvere sulle copertine suggerisce che non trascorrono molto tempo sullo scaffale. L’intero appartamento è inaspettato, Harry lo sta esplorando da quando Louis gli ha dato il via libera. In quella casa ogni cosa è al suo posto, l’arredamento è fuori dal comune, come la Fender acustica appoggiata ad un supporto sulla parete, o il vecchio giradischi appoggiato su una pila di libri sul pavimento, dove una collezione di cuscini colorati suggerisce che Louis ama sdraiarsi per terra per ascoltare musica.  
Harry continua ad esplorare, conoscendo meglio Louis grazie al suo sorprendente gusto in fatto di musica. Louis grida qualcosa dalla cucina riguardo i popcorn, poi fa capolino in soggiorno quando non riceva nessuna risposta da parte sua.  
“Non mi dispiace farne un po’ se li vuoi.” si offre, restando in silenzio quando nota un vinile di Katy Perry nelle mani di Harry.  
“Oh um, non è mio. Lo tengo per un amico.”  
Harry tiene tra le mani anche un dvd deluxe di The Notebook. “Stesso amico, immagino?”   
“Vaffanculo.” Ridacchia Louis, in imbarazzo. “Non ti prenderò più in giro riguardo le tue ciabatte.” Sussurra infine prima di tornare in cucina.   
Harry ripone le cose sullo scaffale, si toglie gli stivaletti e si siede comodo sul divano. Louis arriva qualche minuto dopo portando due coppette ripiene di gelato, ne consegna una ad Harry con il suo gusto preferito insieme ad una pallina di caramello che Louis è convinto si sposi perfettamente con il cioccolato e la menta. Almeno questo è quello che ha ipotizzato durante la passeggiata fino al suo appartamento, dopo essersi fermati in gelateria. Louis si siede accanto ad Harry e assaggia immediatamente la sua creazione, anche se nella sua coppetta c’è più caramello che gelato.  
“Quindi, dottor Frankenstein, com’è? Un fallimento o un successo?” chiede Harry quando gli occhi di Louis si spalancano dopo aver assaggiato il gelato.  
“Sicuramente un successo, cazzo sono un genio.” Sussurra, prima di mangiarne un altro cucchiaino. Infine ordina ad Harry di assaggiarlo e lo sfida a trovare qualcosa di negativo alla sua creazione.  
“Va bene, va bene.” ammette Harry dopo qualche boccone. “E’ una combinazione geniale. Hai ragione.”  
“Aspetta, cosa hai detto? Non ho capito bene.” Un improvviso dejà vù colpisce Harry, il quale si rende conto che Louis sembra essere fastidiosamente ironico come il suo amico Niall. “Ho detto che hai ragione.” Ripete un po’ più forte, per la gioia di Louis.  
“Scusami, non ho capito bene la prima volta.” sogghigna Louis, avvicinando l’orecchio al suo viso.   
Harry approfitta della vicinanza dell’altro per lanciargli un cuscino in faccia. Louis sbuffa, contrariato, ed è costretto a coprirsi con le braccia per difendere il suo orgoglio, mentre nel frattempo grida.  
“La violenza non è mai la risposta giusta!”. Louis si sposta in tempo per evitare il secondo colpo, ma Harry è troppo impegnato a guardare il libro che ha scovato sotto al cuscino.  
“Mi sono chiesto spesso dove l’ho lasciato.” Dice Louis quando Harry recupera il libro in mezzo ai cuscini rendendosi conto che è più un diario che un libro. È una specie di agenda rilegata in pelle morbida, è chiuso con una fibbia e diversi fogli ripiegati fuoriescono dalle pagine sgualcite. Harry è curioso di sapere cosa c’è scritto all’interno, ma è abbastanza evidente che Louis non vuole condividere quello che c’è scritto in quel diario. “Ecco qui, scusami.” Harry consegna il diario al legittimo proprietario dopo averlo ispezionato più a lungo di quanto probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fare, ma Louis non allunga una mano per prenderlo.  
“Nono, se vuoi guardalo.” Lo incoraggia Louis. “Non mi dispiace, sono soltanto un mucchio di testi di canzoni e altri pensieri casuali.”  
Harry alza gli occhi per sorridere all’altro ragazzo e al suo talento nascosto di cui non gli ha mai raccontato. “Scrivi canzoni?”  
“Beh, ci provo.” Louis sorride di rimando. “Non faccio molto, sono sciocchezze.”  
Quando Harry apre il diario sembra che siano molto di più che canzoncine stupide e pensieri sparsi, ciò che vede sono pagine e pagine di parole risalenti al tempo in cui Louis è stato adolescente. Alcune canzoni sono lunghe dozzine di righe, mentre altre sono soltanto pensieri appuntati a caso, sicuramente molto importanti per Louis visto che li ha segnati nel suo diario segreto.   
“Sembrano incredibili, Louis. Non riesco a credere che tu non mi abbia parlato di tutto questo.”  
“Grazie… onestamente non ho pensato che potesse interessarti. E’ solo qualcosa che mi è sempre piaciuto fare.”  
Harry ha sempre trovato gli scrittori molto interessanti e straordinariamente talentuosi, indipendentemente dal fatto che scrivano articoli, libri o canzoni. Ne ha sposato uno, dopotutto. Naturalmente Cameron ha scritto pezzi editoriali di notevole importanza, ma Harry non considera i testi di Louis di minore importanza. Pensa che sia ancora più straordinario, dal momento che Louis potrebbe raccontare un’intera storia usando la metà delle parole che si utilizzano di solito in un articolo di giornale. Sembra che tutto il cuore e l’anima di Louis sia racchiusa in quelle pagine, nota che la maggior parte delle canzoni più tristi e pesanti iniziano circa un anno e mezzo prima. Harry fa rapidamente i calcoli nella sua testa e sente il cuore stringersi nel petto, rendendosi conto che coincide con la morte della madre di Louis. Non dovrebbe guardare una cosa così privata, si rende conto qualche minuto dopo.  
I pensieri di Louis sulla morte della madre dovrebbero essere soltanto suoi, ma prima che Harry possa chiudere il diario e restituirlo, Louis si avvicina maggiormente, puntando con un dito la pagina su cui si è fermato, datata circa sei mesi prima. “Oh, questo l’adoro.” Sorride Louis. “L’ho inviata ai produttori del mio studio. Beh, io non l’ho fatto, l’ha fatto Liam perché sa che io non avrei mai avuto il coraggio. Il nostro studio è invaso da centinaia di canzoni ogni giorno, quindi probabilmente la mia è sotto una pila di canzoni e non verrà mai vista da nessuno, ma è bello sapere che qualcosa che ho scritto è là fuori da qualche parte.”  
Harry inizia a leggere il primo verso, capendo immediatamente perché Liam ha deciso di mandare quella canzone a dei produttori.   
  
  
_“What do you do when a chapter ends? Do you close the book and never read it again? Where do you go when the story’s done? You can be who were or who you’ll become.”_  
  
  
Harry legge il verso più e più volte, sorpreso dal ritrovarsi una frase così ottimista in un momento in cui Louis, probabilmente, si è sentito a pezzi. Harry non sarebbe mai riuscito a farlo sei mesi dopo la morte del marito. In quel periodo non è riuscito nemmeno a scherzare su Cameron come suo angelo custode, ha pianto a giorni alterni fino ad anno dalla sua morte.  
“Penso che queste righe siano le mie preferite.” Dice Harry indicando il verso che non riesce a smettere di leggere, come se ci trovasse qualcosa di nuovo da imparare ogni volta che lo guarda.   
“Si? Anche il mio. Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Voglio dire, penso che sia così per chiunque abbia perso qualcuno di importante. Ma forse per te non è necessariamente così…”  
Harry non capisce il perché. La sua storia è finita da molto tempo ormai, lui e Cameron non stanno più insieme da anni. “L’ultima volta che ho controllato, mio marito non c’era. Fidati di me, la mia storia è finita da tempo.” Sussurra Harry con tono triste.  
“Ho perso mia madre e, sfortunatamente, so che non potrò mai averne un altro. Tu hai perso Cameron e so che non è possibile uscire e semplicemente trovare un altro marito.” Louis sorride. “Ma… Harry, è possibile innamorarsi di nuovo. Un giorno lo farai.”  
Ad Harry è stato detto numerose volte, e avrebbe voluto che accadesse, proprio come lo avrebbe voluto Cam.  
“Non hai ancora finito. Sei solo ai primi capitoli della tua vita.” Lo rassicura Louis. La sensazione del gelato freddo che gli viene spalmato sulla punta del naso lo fa tornare immediatamente alla realtà, ridacchia divertito mentre Louis gli domanda per l’ennesima volta che film vuole vedere. Harry lo manda gentilmente a quel paese prima di lanciargli un altro cuscino che lo prende direttamente in faccia.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
L’acqua che inizia a scorrere nella doccia lo tranquillizza all’istante, così come le gocce che scorrono sulla sua pelle svegliandolo completamente. Il vapore avvolge il suo corpo finché il caldo umido non gli riempie i polmoni. Il rumore della porta della doccia che si apre dietro di lui gli invia un brividi di piacere lungo la schiena. Non è necessario che si giri per chiedere chi è quando un paio di labbra gli sfiorano la nuca e due braccia forti si intrecciano attorno alla sua vita nuda. Harry si rilassa immediatamente, sorridendo mentre un risatina familiare gli risuona vicino all’orecchio.  
“Ho voglia di fare l’amore.” Il bisogno di baciarlo è così grande che Harry non lo riesce ad esprimere a parole, sente il battito accelerare mentre quelle mani gli massaggiano lo stomaco. Harry si gira tra le sue braccia, già senza fiato quando la sua bocca viene catturata in un istante dalle labbra dell’altro uomo e la sua schiena viene premuta contro le piastrelle fredde della doccia. L’odore dell’altro ragazzo è meraviglioso, anche se si è appena svegliato. Apre gli occhi e vede due cristalli azzurri fissarlo dolcemente, Harry ha sempre pensato che fossero marroni, non ha mai visto altro colore al di fuori di quel marrone scuro e caldo.  
Cosa sta succedendo?   
  
  
Harry si sveglia con un sussulto, intorno a lui c’è un silenzio assordante. Una rapida occhiata alla stanza gli conferma che è solo nel suo letto e non sta facendo una doccia con un altro uomo. Si distende nuovamente sul materasso e fa un respiro profondo per tornare alla realtà, piuttosto che ripensare al sogno erotico che riesce ancora a vedere dietro le palpebre.  
Non è il primo sogno di tipo erotico che fa nella sua vita, spesso ha sognato di toccare suo marito, ed è sicuro che risuccederà infinite volte. Tuttavia, ci vogliono pochi secondi per rendersi conto che questa è la prima volta, in oltre due anni, in cui la persona che sogna non è suo marito ma un’altra persona. Louis. Si veste con addosso una sensazione di confusione mista a disagio, chiedendosi a cosa diavolo stia pensando il suo subconscio. Quando ha lasciato Louis la sera prima, dopo aver visto un film, c’è stato un caloroso abbraccio sulla porta di casa dell’altro ragazzo e la promessa di incontrarsi al solito bar questa mattina.  
Tutta la loro serata è stata rigorosamente platonica, così come la loro amicizia lo è stata fin dall’inizio.  
Solo soltanto amici. Quindi, perché mai dovrebbe sognare lui e Louis che fanno sesso? Il suo cellulare vibra nella tasca posteriore dei jeans,  
Harry nota una serie di teschi ed emoji con faccine tristi; Louis sta mostrando il suo dispiacere per essersi dovuto svegliare così presto. La foto di Cam sul comò sembra volergli dire qualcosa, Harry prova ad ignorarla mentre gli passa accanto, ma non può fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al soffitto sperando che, dovunque sia Cameron, sappia che Harry non si sta divertendo per niente ad affrontare questa situazione.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
Il doppio cappuccino espresso che Harry sta bevendo gli sta causando molti più danni rispetto al solito tè al miele e gelsomino. La sua gamba non ha smesso un attimo di muoversi sotto al tavolo e si sente al limite, ma non è riuscito ad ordinare il solito tè. Non quando riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore della labbra di Cameron / Louis durante il sogno di quella mattina.  
Una ragazza in fila alla cassa lo riconosce e continua a guardarli intensamente, Louis invece sta continuando a chiacchierare da quando hanno ordinato la colazione, Harry non riesce a concentrarsi su niente in particolare. Non riesce a sentire nulla di quello che sta dicendo l’altro ragazzo, il rumore dei suoi pensieri si sovrappone alla realtà e la sua mente sta ripensando continuamente alla notte appena passata.  
“Harry? Ehi, mi hai sentito?” Louis sta guardando con uno sguardo preoccupato,  
Harry capisce che questa non deve essere la prima domanda che gli pone alla quale non ottiene nessuna risposta. Forse Louis lo sta prendendo per un pazzo. “Louis, noi due cosa siamo? Devo saperlo.”  
“Vuoi parlare di argomenti esistenziali stamattina?” scherza Louis, sorridendo e bevendo un sorso di caffè. Il sorriso svanisce quando si rende conto che Harry è serio. “Oh, scusa Harry. Cosa intendi dire? Qualcosa non va?”  
“Siamo solo amici, vero?” domanda Harry, ignorando la domanda dell’altro. Potrebbe già capire la risposta in base al modo in cui Louis sbatte le palpebre, sorpreso ed incredulo. “Voglio dire, io penso che siamo grandi amici ma… forse non lo siamo? Siamo qualcosa in più?”  
Louis posa la tazza, osservando attentamente Harry con quegli splendidi occhi blu, quegli stessi occhi che Harry ha sognato quella mattina, facendogli dubitare che Niall abbia da sempre avuto ragione su tutto. “Mi stai chiedendo se mi piace passare del tempo con te? Se mi preoccupo per te? Perché la risposta è si. Certo.”  
Harry annuisce e fa un respiro profondo. “Ma solo come amico.” Harry presume che sia quello che vuole intendere Louis, fino a quando le guance dell’altro ragazzo non diventano di una deliziosa tonalità rosata.  
Il silenzio non si protrae per molto, Louis alza di nuovo lo sguardo e incontra i suoi occhi sbalorditi e confusi. “Sono attratto da te, Harry, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo.” Ammette Louis. “Non posso fingere di non esserlo.”  
Harry non è sicuro di voler sapere una cosa del genere, addirittura non riesce a capire quello che sta provando in quel preciso momento, il suo stomaco è in subbuglio e sente le maledette farfalle dal momento in cui si sono seduti a quel tavolino.   
  
  
È troppo presto per incontrare Niall per pranzo quando Harry dice che deve andarsene. Non è sicuro di dove vuole andare, soltanto che la caffeina l’ha reso nervoso e agitato e non riesce a stare fermo.  
Louis non lo lascia andare via da solo, si offre di accompagnarlo a casa. Per tutta la durata del tragitto Harry si chiede se Louis abbia sempre provato dei sentimenti per lui oppure se lui è stato così bravo a mentire a se stesso e ha scelto appositamente di fare finta di nulla.  
Si fermano di fronte all’appartamento di Harry, è un posto in cui Louis non è mai stato, e nemmeno quel giorno gli domanda di poter entrare per vederlo. Continua a parlare con Harry di qualunque cosa gli passa per la testa, del lavoro, dei suoi fratelli, delle sue passioni; lui invece non ha spiaccicato parola e si è limitato ad ascoltare in silenzio. Come ha fatto a non rendersi conto che tutto quello si è trasformato in qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, Harry non ne ha idea. Sa solo che quando guarda Louis e cerca di immaginarsi insieme a lui, un giorno, quasi ci riesce. Sente ancora un enorme peso nel suo cuore, come se non potesse più appartenere a nessuno, ma sicuramente fa meno male rispetto al passato.  
“Non credo di essere pronto per questo.” Sbuffa Harry cambiando completamente discorso.   
Louis corruga la fronte e fa una smorfia. “Per cosa? Per vedere Niall dopo la bugia che ha detto l’altra sera?”  
“Nono.” Sospira Harry, appoggiandosi alla porta di casa. “Per tutto questo. Per te.”  
Il “noi” non riesce ancora a dirlo, ma è implicito. Harry si sente completamente perso, non sa assolutamente cosa fare della sua vita.  
“Ieri sera hai detto che sono soltanto ai primi capitoli della mia vita, ma non credo di sapere come fare a non rimanere bloccato in questi primi capitoli, anche se so che ormai Cam se ne è andato e non tornerà mai più.” spiega, prendendo un grosso respiro. “Solo… non lo so. È come se non sapessi come fare a girare pagina.”  
Non può farlo. Non ancora. Louis lo ascolta senza giudicarlo e senza proferire parola. Harry sa di apparire completamente pazzo agli occhi dell’altro ragazzo, ma in qualche modo Louis lo capisce sempre. Nel lungo silenzio che segue, Louis si fa avanti lentamente nel suo spazio personale. Ci sono diversi campanelli d’allarme nella mente di Harry, ma decide di non muovere un solo passo quando Louis si sporge, tralasciando le sue labbra per premergli un bacio sulla guancia. Quegli occhi azzurri lo trafiggono di nuovo mentre si allontana e un sorriso si forma sulle labbra dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Questo cos’era?” domanda Harry, non facendo caso al ritmo irregolare del suo cuore e alle farfalle che tornano ad inondare il suo stomaco.  
“Un regalo.”   
  



	5. Capitolo cinque

##  ** You Might Want to Marry My Husband **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo cinque.**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
****  
  


  
  
  
** Un mese dopo.  **   
  
  
  
E’ mezzogiorno di un sabato qualunque quando il telefono di Harry vibra sul tavolo, attirando l’attenzione di Niall, il quale mostra immediatamente un sorrisetto divertito.   
“E’ il tuo ragazzo, vero?”  
Un Harry più giovane e sicuramente più ingenuo avrebbe speso tutte le sue energie per discutere con Niall e fargli capire che lui e Louis sono soltanto amici. Questa convinzione è diventata sempre più difficile da difendere nel corso delle ultime settimane. E’ inutile combattere a questo punto, Niall deve esserne consapevole perché questa volta decide di non continuare a stuzzicarlo.  
Harry prende un morso dal suo hamburger e guarda il cellulare, confermando i suoi sospetti. “Sta zitto.” Risponde semplicemente Harry.  
Tecnicamente, Niall non ha detto nient’altro, ma conoscendolo probabilmente sta già pensando a qualche altra battutina. Apre immediatamente il messaggio di testo di Louis, senza tentare nemmeno di nascondere il modo in cui i suoi occhi si ammorbidiscono di fronte alla foto che gli ha appena inviato l’altro ragazzo, nascosto sotto le coperte con due tazze di caffè accanto.  
L’immagine è accompagnata da una didascalia che lo fa ridere immediatamente. “In letargo per il resto della giornata, ed è tutta colpa tua.”  
“Come sta lui? Il tuo ragazzo, intendo.” Chiarisce Niall mentre mastica un boccone del suo panino.   
Harry ripone il telefono, costringendosi a ritrovare la concentrazione su qualcosa di diverso che non sia Louis mezzo nudo nel suo letto, assonnato e bellissimo. Ripete la domanda di Niall nella sua mente e non ha intenzione di correggerlo, avrebbe soltanto sprecato fiato per nulla. “Louis vuoi dire, si sta bene.”  
“Oh, che bello. E la colazione con Louis com’è stata?”  
“E’ andata benissimo.” Risponde Harry, tranquillamente. “Grazie per avermelo chiesto."   
“E il sesso strabiliante che hai fatto dopo, invece?”  
Harry vorrebbe mantenere un’espressione impassibile mentre Niall sorride divertito, ma riesce a sentire le sue guance tradirlo e diventare rosse all’improvviso.  
“Non saprei.” Risponde, alzando gli occhi al cielo e facendo del suo meglio per ignorare il biondo.  
“Penso che non ti dispiacerebbe scoprirlo.” Suggerisce il suo migliore amico, sogghignando.  
“Per favore, dimmi che esiste un modo per cambiare il proprio migliore amico. Il mio è un idiota, ne voglio uno nuovo.”  
“Non si può assolutamente cambiare, scusami amico.” Niall allunga la mano sul tavolo per prendere la sua ed Harry gliela schiaffeggia.  
Riprendono a pranzare tranquillamente, tuttavia Harry continua a lanciare occhiate al suo telefono con la mente ancora bloccata alla colazione di quella mattina. Non riesce a smettere di pensare a Louis.  
“E il compleanno di sua madre, domenica prossima.” Sussurra Harry, certo che Niall capisca immediatamente a chi si sta riferendo. “Mi ha raccontato cosa farà con la sua famiglia, pranzeranno tutti insieme dal patrigno.” “Sembra carino. Sono sicuro che la sua famiglia voglia restare unita in una giornata simile.” replica il biondo.  
“Si, è vero…” Occasione importanti come il compleanno, specialmente quando quella persona non c’è più, sono i più difficili da sopportare. Harry si è ubriacato così tanto il giorno del compleanno di Cameron l’anno scorso che quasi non se lo ricorda, probabilmente meglio così. L’unico ricordo che ha è Niall che lo trasporta dal pavimento del bagno fino alla doccia.  
“Ci andrai?”  
Harry annuisce. “E’ un giorno importante, sarà difficile e voglio essere lì con lui”. Dio solo sa che Louis c’è sempre per lui, deve ricambiare in qualche modo.  
“Bene.” sussurra Niall, stringendogli orgogliosamente la mano. “Sono contento che vi aiutiate l’un l’altro.”  
Anche Harry lo è.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
Durante la settimana successiva, Louis fornisce ad Harry così tante informazione sulla sua famiglia che ad Harry sembra di conoscerli da sempre. Tuttavia, questo non lo rende meno nervoso per il fatto che deve incontrarli. Harry si vede con Louis nell’appartamento del maggiore quella domenica pomeriggio, non è sorpreso di trovare il sorriso dell’amico meno luminoso del solito, anche se lo saluta con la stessa dolcezza di sempre, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio come se quel giorno per lui non fosse nulla di importante, come se non lo facesse stare malissimo. Louis inspira profondamente, rilasciando l’aria sopra la spalla di Harry. “Grazie per essere venuto.”  
“Di niente, Lou.” Risponde lui stringendo forte l’amico. “Sono felice di essere qui, non ti lascerei mai solo.” Harry guarda le diverse emozioni che si manifestano sul volto dell’altro dopo aver fatto un passo indietro e sciolto l’abbraccio. ìAlla fine, Louis mostra un piccolo sorriso, ma lui sa che è finto.  
“Come stai davvero? Potremmo parlarne un po’ prima di andare.”  
“No no, sto bene. Mi sento solo strano, tutti qui.” Louis fa cenno ad Harry di uscire. “Non preoccuparti per me, non voglio stare male oggi.” Louis sta sicuramente pensando che essendo il più vecchio della famiglia deve mostrarsi anche come il più forte. Questo è un giorno di festa e non deve spaventare i suoi fratellini, deve essere una bella giornata per tutti loro. Il compleanno di sua madre deve essere festeggiato a dovere, lei avrebbe voluto così, lei avrebbe voluto che tutti loro fossero felici.   
  
Louis non è cresciuto nella casa in cui arrivano qualche minuto dopo. Harry non l’avrebbe mai capito da solo, poiché l’amico parla con affetto delle peonie e dei tulipani piantati da sua madre in giardino e che sicuramente qualcuno cura quotidianamente perché sono appena sbocciati. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa per far si che Louis abbia cominciato a considerare questo posto come “casa”, è qualcosa di cui Louis muore dalla voglia di raccontargli, Harry è così grato di vederlo di nuovo con un sorriso sincero sul volto. Ascolterebbe Louis parlare per ore e ore, se potesse.  
Non è sicuro di cosa aspettarsi da una famiglia grande come quella di Louis; Niall ha soltanto un fratello, lui una sorella e Cam è figlio unico. Fin dal pianerottolo avverte un casino infernale all’interno dell’abitazione, tante persone, soprattutto bambini, racchiusi in un unico posto è pura pazzia. Harry sa che amerà tutto quello non appena varcherà la porta di casa. Ovviamente l’umore generale è un po’ cupo, Louis abbraccia il patrigno e condividono un momento da soli. Harry si presenta e poi ripete il processo un’altra mezza dozzina di volte, mentre i fratelli e le sorelle di Louis si avvicinano a lui per conoscerlo.  
Per fortuna, non rimane troppo al centro dell’attenzione. La vera star della giornata è Louis, che è così richiesto dai suoi fratelli che deve camminare con la coppia di gemellini tra le braccia mentre ascolta attentamente il racconto confuso delle gemelle più grandi riguardo a tutto ciò che è successo dalla sua ultima visita.   
“Lou? Stai bene?” sussurra Harry dietro di loro, ricevendo sguardi incuriositi da parte degli zii e delle zie di Louis al quale deve ancora essere presentato. Louis si volta verso di lui con difficoltà, sbuffando sonoramente quando il suo fratellino di tre anni gli pizzica il naso.  
“Uh si, penso di si. Per ora sto bene. Sono un sacco da boxe umano, al momento, ma sto bene.” Louis sembra stare davvero bene con i suoi fratelli e le sue sorelline, quindi Harry decide di non domandarglielo più. Successivamente, quando l’eccitazione iniziale è scemata, il motivo per cui si sono tutti riuniti torna ad invadere le loro menti ed Harry nota che Louis non sembra stare poi così tanto bene.   
Si siedono tutti intorno ad un grosso tavolo; il patrigno di Louis a capotavola insieme ai parenti, in mezzo i bambini e all’altra estremità del tavolo ci sono loro due. Prima di iniziare a pranzare, il patrigno ringrazia tutti i presenti per essere venuti, oltre a ricordare che quel giorno manca una persona speciale per tutti loro. Inoltre ricorda che quel giorno devono celebrare la vita e la loro famiglia, perché Jay avrebbe voluto vederli felici. Harry non è stato così fortunato da riuscire ad incontrare la madre di Louis ma, grazie a tutte le persone presenti in quella stanza, riesce a percepire che è stata una donna molto amata, e che lo è ancora. Probabilmente il figlio maggiore è sempre stato quello legato maggiormente alla madre, infatti Louis sta sbattendo le palpebre per cercare di trattenere le lacrime. Harry non glielo lascerà fare. Per qualche motivo si sente ancora un po’ in imbarazzo a fare determinate cose, tuttavia piuttosto che guardare le mani di Louis tremare appoggiate sul suo grembo, decide di allungare una mano e stringere quella dell’amico.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
“Mi dispiace ancora per mia zia. Continuo a ripeterle che non stiamo insieme ma…”Louis si scusa per l’ennesima volta non appena escono da casa sua.  
“No, va tutto bene Lou. Non importa, anzi mi piace.” In realtà Harry ha pensato che fosse piuttosto divertente il modo in cui la zia ha continuato a sbirciare sotto al tavolo per vedere le loro mani intrecciate.  
Oltre a ciò, qualunque cosa la gente pensi di loro e come si sentono a riguardo dovrebbe essere l’ultima cosa nella mente di Louis, in questo momento. Louis annuisce, anche se sembra ancora dispiaciuto per l’accaduto. Sospira profondamente lanciando un’occhiata alla porta dell’appartamento come se non volesse entrare. Anche Harry non vuole che lo faccia, non da solo. Non dovrebbe restare da solo.  
“Cosa farai per il resto della giornata?”   
Louis scrolla le spalle, lanciando nuovamente un’occhiata alla porta di casa. “Non lo so, probabilmente starò da solo sul divano.”  
Harry non riflette nemmeno alle possibile conseguenze e risponde immediamente. “Beh, nemmeno io ho dei piani. Ti dispiace se resto con te? So che è domenica, ma potremmo fingere che sia venerdì e guardare un film insieme. Oppure potremmo sederci e parlare un po’, tutto quello che vuoi.”  
Louis sorride dolcemente, è il primo vero sorriso che Harry gli ha visto fare da quella mattina. Gli restituisce un sorriso, facendogli capire che non lo lascerà solo per nulla al mondo.   
“Mi piacerebbe guardare un film.” Sussurra Louis.  
Scelgono di guardare Bridesmaids perché non è un film triste, nessuno muore, e soprattutto è uno dei film preferiti della madre di Louis. Mancano dieci minuti alla fine del film quando Louis smette di sforzarsi di stare bene e di ridere come ha fatto per tutta la giornata. Si sposta sul divano e si raggomitola su un fianco, appoggiando la testa sulla coscia di Harry. Dopo qualche minuto sembra respirare più facilmente grazie alla sua vicinanza.   
“Va bene se sto così?” chiede Louis.  
“Certo Lou.” Lo rassicura Harry mentre le sue dita si intrecciano istintivamente nei capelli morbidi dell’amico.  
Passano alcuni minuti prima che Louis dica di nuovo qualcosa. Quando lo fa, Harry sente un dolore sordo nel petto.  
“Mi manca terribilmente…”  
Questa volta, Harry non sa cosa rispondere. Non c’è niente che possa fare per aggiustare le cose, quindi continua ad accarezzare dolcemente i capelli di Louis fingendo di non sentire i suoi jeans inzupparsi di lacrime.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
“Le saresti piaciuto sul serio.” Dice Louis dal nulla il fine settimana successivo, mentre camminano per strada senza una destinazione specifica, sorseggiando lentamente le loro bevande sotto il sole caldo primaverile.  
“Lo pensi davvero?” domanda Harry, sorridendo dolcemente. Ha sentito solamente cose straordinarie sulla mamma di Louis, gli sarebbe piaciuto molto conoscerla.  
“Sei serio?” Louis lo guarda dalla testa ai piedi e viceversa. “Dio, se ti vedesse sarebbe un milione di volte peggio rispetto a mia zia. Scapperesti e non torneresti mai più.”  
Harry ride al pensiero della madre di Louis che tenta in tutti i modi di metterli insieme. Forse anche Cameron, dovunque si trovi in quel momento, sta pensando la stessa identica cosa.  
“Tuttavia, le ho parlato di te.” continua Louis. “So che non può sentirmi, mi piace pensare che possa farlo.”  
Harry rallenta improvvisamente e incontra lo sguardo dell’amico, Louis abbassa gli occhi e sorride fissando il marciapiede sotto i loro piedi. “Lo so, è una cosa stupida.”  
Harry non è sicuro di quale emozione affrontare per prima. Il fatto che Louis pensa che lui sia abbastanza importante da parlarne con sua madre, o il fatto che si creda ridicolo a parlare con una persona morta.  
“Non è stupido.” gli dice Harry.  
Louis gli lancia uno sguardo scettico e comincia a ridere. Forse lo è davvero. Forse sono entrambi due pazzi, ma a lui va bene così.   
“Sono serio!” esclama Harry, ridendo insieme all’altro ragazzo. “Ti ho mai parlato del mio angelo custode Cameron?”  
“Angelo custode Cameron?”  
Harry scoppia in un'altra risata, immaginare suo marito come un angelo tra le nuvole è un’idea alquanto ridicola, deve ammetterlo. “Si, anche se non è il tipico angelo.” Spiega Harry. “A dire il vero, questa sembra un’idea completamente folle, forse peggiore del fatto che parli con tua madre. Io e Niall abbiamo inventato questo stupido scherzo qualche tempo fa, ci piace far finta che Cam sia lassù in paradiso, da qualche parte, a vegliare su di noi.” E’ un’idea che non molte persone possono capire, ma sa che Louis lo capirà. “Ultimamente non gli parlo spesso, lo rimprovero soltanto per intromettersi nella mia vita e cercare di farmi accoppiare con qualcuno.” “Sto pensando che potrebbe aver avuto un po’ di aiuto recentemente, in quel settore intendo.” Sorride Louis, delle deliziose rughette si formano intorno ai suoi occhi. “Non penso sia l’unico angelo lassù a volerlo.”  
“Pensi che siano amici? Cam e tua madre?”  
“Ovviamente, sono due menti maledettamente malvagie.”  
Nonostante il sole caldo, un brivido freddo pizzica la pelle di Harry quando la mano di Louis sfiora la sua. “Vorrei poterlo incontrare.” Ammette Louis.  
“Penso che vi sareste piaciuti molto.” Riflette Harry.  
“Anche a me, sembra una persona divertente. Come Niall…”   
“Vuoi dire fastidioso?” domanda Harry. “Ancora peggio! Sono entrambi fastidiosi e grezzi, non hanno mai avuto alcun filtro cervello-bocca.” Suo marito ha sempre detto stupidaggini semplicemente per farlo ridere, anche quando è rimasto bloccato in un letto d’ospedale. Harry riesce ancora a ricordare come Cam gli avesse chiesto svariate volte di mandare a fanculo il suo professore se fosse morto.” Ovviamente ha sempre scherzato sull’argomento. Cam ha odiato da morire il suo professore, ma è sempre stato consapevole del fatto che Harry non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Non l’ha fatto. In realtà se ne è completamente dimenticato, troppo stanco per tutto il dolore che ha provato per fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Ciò non significa, tuttavia, che non possa farlo adesso.  
“Ehi.” Harry si ferma in mezzo al marciapiede, sapendo che oltre Niall anche Louis è una persona che ama divertirsi e fare scherzi. È anche una persona che riterrebbe opportuno onorare il suo defunto marito facendo qualcosa di così ridicolo. “Ho una proposta da farti.” Inizia a spiegare, già sicuro del fatto che sia una terribile idea. “Lou, vuoi aiutarmi a fare una cosa veramente stupida?”  
Louis sembra pensarci per qualche secondo, prima di annuire e mostrare un ghigno malizioso. “Ovviamente tesoro, fammi strada.” Ridacchia, mordendosi un labbro quando Harry si volta nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella in cui stanno camminando afferrandogli saldamente una mano.   
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
“Basta inserirlo sotto quella fottuta porta. Rimane lo stesso un coglione.” Dice Louis per quella che deve essere la centesima volta negli ultimi cinque minuti, sbuffando quando Harry fa scivolare lentamente il pezzo di carta sul pavimento prima di ridacchiare e tirarlo indietro. La sua eccitazione è scemata lentamente nell’ultima mezz’ora , non gli sembra più una buona idea gridare oscenità al vecchio professore di Cameron. Ha deciso che un biglietto anonimo sarebbe stato molto più professionale.  
Anche se sul biglietto c’è scritto a lettere cubitali “Fottiti”, Harry pensa che ci sia una grossa differenza tra spingere un pezzo di carta sotto alla porta dell’appartamento del professore, rispetto ad urlarglielo in faccia. Harry lo infila a lato della porta, anche se potenzialmente qualcuno potrebbe passare e prendere il biglietto.   
“Shhh! Potrebbe essere dietro la porta.” Lo avverte Harry quando Louis si mette a ridacchiare. “Non lo metterò sotto la porta, non mi piace. Lo lascerò semplicemente nella porta come se fosse un volantino.”  
“Si, perché esiste un modo educato per offendere una persona.” Borbotta Louis mentre Harry cerca di infilare il fragile pezzo di carta in uno spazio troppo ristretto.  
Louis lo guarda lottare per qualche secondo prima di allontanarsi e appoggiarsi al muro di fianco. “Dai, fammi provare.”  
Harry consegna il biglietto all’amico, rimpiangendolo all’istante quando vede che Louis schiaccia il pezzo di carta sotto la porta. Harry prova ad abbassarsi per recuperarlo prima che sia troppo tardi, ma il biglietto è già dall’altra parte della porta. Sono fottuti.   
“Oh mio Dio. Merda Lou. Tu-“ Harry giura di vedere tutta la sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi, fino a quando la sua peggior paura diventa realtà e la grossa porta di legno si apre all’improvviso. Dall’altra parte c’è un uomo dall’aspetto scontento, con i capelli radi e bianchi, che li scruta attentamente accanto ad una donna. Harry nota con orrore che il biglietto giace ancora ai loro piedi, quindi si lancia in avanti per raccoglierlo prima che qualcuno se ne accorga e lo accartoccia tra le mani.  
“Posso aiutarvi?” Il professore di Cameron aggrotta le sopracciglia e li fissa dubbioso, è facile capire perché Cam e questo uomo serio e scontroso, che probabilmente non ha mai fatto un sorriso in vita sua, non sono mai andati d’accordo.  
Tuttavia Harry non ha le palle necessarie per pareggiare i conti. “Ehm no, signore. Indirizzo sbagliato. Scusateci…” dice Harry sorridendo nervosamente, afferrando Louis per un braccio e trascinandolo lungo il corridoio. “Siamo qui, devi dirglielo.” Sussurra Louis.  
“No.” grugnisce Harry. “Questa è un’idea stupida.”  
“Dillo o lo farò io.”  
“Che cosa? Cosa diavolo state sussurrando voi due?” domanda il professore con uno sguardo arrabbiato e nervoso.   
Louis si volta per guardare Harry, dandogli un’ultima possibilità prima che le sue labbra si pieghino in un sorriso. “Ehi, per caso ricorda un suo ex studente, Cameron Singleton?”  
La dura piega tra gli occhi dell’uomo si fa ancora più profonda mentre cerca di dare un volto a quel nome, poi alza gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro angosciato, come se il solo pensare a Cameron fosse troppo angosciante per lui. “Purtroppo si. Perché?”  
“Oh-um. Per nessuna ragione. Soltanto che è morto un paio di anni fa, dopo aver avuto un enorme successo come scrittore e ci ha chiesto di lasciarvi un messaggio.” Spiega Louis mentre inizia ad indietreggiare insieme ad Harry.  
“Davvero? Quale messaggio?” chiede il professore.  
“Di andare a fanculo!” Louis si volta verso sinistra con la bocca spalancata, non è stato lui a dire quelle parole. L’ha fatto Harry. Sembra che tutti nel corridoio si siano congelati su posto in uno stato di shock, fino a quando Harry e Louis non si mettono a correre, ridendo così forte da farsi venire le lacrime agli occhi, nel frattempo Harry esclama un “Mi scusi!” oltre la sua spalla che difficilmente il professore riuscirà a sentire.   
Harry sente ogni cellula del suo corpo vibrare di adrenalina non appena girano l’angolo e si rendono conto che non verranno inseguiti da nessuno. Probabilmente la coppia è ancora in piedi davanti alla porta con un’espressione scandalizzata sul volto.   
“E’ stata la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto.”esclama Louis chinandosi sulle ginocchia. “Non posso crederci che tu l’abbia detto sul serio!”  
Anche Harry non riesce a crederci, ma ogni tanto anche lui ha dei momenti di pura follia. Non è sicuro che dipenda dal fatto che volesse difendere Cameron oppure no, ma senza l’ex marito Harry non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare qualcosa del genere. Proprio come, senza la benedizione di Cam, non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di baciare Louis qualche minuto dopo. Louis non si accorge quando lui si avvicina lentamente, ogni centimetro del viso dell’altro è ancora illuminato da un sorriso meraviglioso, che cresce a dismisura quando nota lo sguardo determinato sul volto di Harry.  
“Fallo e basta. Oppure lo farò io.” Lo sfida Louis poco prima che Harry si lanci contro il corpo dell’altro, il cuore che batte all’impazzata e lo stomaco in subbuglio.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
E’ già stato da solo con Louis, prima di quel momento, ma mai in quel modo. Harry non ha mai sentito nulla di simile, sente l’elettricità danzare sulla sua pelle ogni volta che la lingua dell’altro invade la sua bocca per assaggiarla, il tutto mentre camminano attraverso l’appartamento di Louis cercando di non inciampare. Il letto del maggiore è abbastanza morbido che fa ricordare ad Harry il suo, tranne per il fatto che questo ha lo stesso profumo della colonia di Louis. Harry non si è mai reso conto di quanto amasse quel profumo in particolare, un profumo che si infiltra spesso nei suoi sogni che iniziano sempre in modo innocente per poi finire con loro due che si strusciano su un letto proprio come stanno facendo in quel momento.  
La tasca posteriore dei jeans di Harry vibra di nuovo, è la terza volta che Niall prova a chiamarlo. È mezzogiorno passato, il che significa che per la prima volta in oltre due anni, Harry non si è presentato al loro appuntamento a pranzo. Almeno ha dato buca all’amico per una buona ragione. Niall ne sarebbe davvero orgoglioso.  
“Digli di andarsene a fanculo con il suo finto cucciolo.” Sussurra Louis quando Harry interrompe il bacio per prendere il cellulare.  
Scrive un breve messaggio dicendo a Niall che è occupato e di non disturbarlo, quindi butta il telefono sul letto e trascina di nuovo Louis sul cuscino per riprendere da dove si sono interrotti. Ha sempre pensato che baciare un altro uomo sarebbe stato spaventoso, lo ha temuto per tutto questo tempo, non vuole dimenticare il modo in cui suo marito l’ha baciato per cinque lunghi anni, ma le mani di Louis sul suo corpo e le sue labbra morbide sono meravigliose, non ha mai sperimentato niente di simile in tutta la sua vita.  
Non è migliore rispetto a quello a cui è abituato né peggiore. È soltanto nuovo e diverso, ed è così inebriante dopo aver passato anni di castità che Harry vorrebbe continuare per sempre.   
Dopo qualche minuto Louis rotola sulla schiena fino a quando il peso di Harry non lo blocca contro il materasso. Infila le dita sotto l’orlo della maglietta di Harry, toccando dolcemente la forma della sua schiena, dalle spalle alla curva del sedere sopra i jeans. E’ uno shock sia per Harry quanto per Louis. Harry avverte un desiderio improvviso, vuole che Louis continui a toccarlo ovunque, e manifesta la sua voglia muovendo i fianchi in modo circolare. Harry dovrebbe tirarsi indietro, è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che ha fatto qualcosa del genere. Tuttavia è incapace di controllarsi, e gli occhi lucidi di Louis insieme al movimento dei loro bacini l’uno contro l’altro, gli fa capire che non è il solo ad avere voglia di andare avanti.  
“Probabilmente dovremmo rallentare.” Ansima Louis.  
Harry sa che l’altro ragazzo ha ragione, ma non vuole fermarsi. Se si fermano adesso rischierà di impazzire fino alla prossima volta in cui si vedranno, hanno entrambi aspettato abbastanza a lungo. Harry si sporge in avanti per catturare nuovamente le labbra di Louis, ad ogni tocco e ad ogni bacio acquista sempre maggiore familiarità con il corpo dell’altro, fino a quando non lo desidera così tanto che non riesce più a trattenersi.  
“Non voglio rallentare. Voglio solo te.”  
Louis deglutisce a fatica, il pomo d’adamo che si muove lentamente su e giù, mentre Harry decide di passarci sopra la lingua, creando minuscoli segni rossi sul collo dell’altro ragazzo. Harry ha pensato che in questo modo avrebbe ottenuto l’attenzione di Louis e ci riesce, costringendo l’altro a ridacchiare mentre lotta per riuscire a parlare.  
“Cazzo. Ne sei sicuro? Dimmi che ne sei sicuro.”  
Harry ne è più che sicuro. Non può restare in quel limbo per sempre, e andare avanti non significa voltare le spalle al passato e a quello che lui e Cameron hanno vissuto insieme. Deve semplicemente vivere la sua vita, anche se ne è spaventato a morte. Questa è una delle scelte più difficili che Harry abbia mai preso, ma in base alla sua esperienza, i momenti più spaventosi e difficili si rivelano solitamente quelli più belli. Questo momento vale assolutamente la pena viverlo. Louis ne vale la pena. “Sono sicuro. Voglio che sia tu.”  
Louis lo guarda attentamente per qualche secondo, i grandi occhi blu sembrano voler memorizzare ogni centimetro del suo viso. Non chiede altre spiegazioni prima di riportare le labbra su quelle di Harry sussurrando un. “Ok…”  
Tutto accade molto velocemente, il cuore di Harry continua a battere all’impazzata nel petto e ci sono momenti di silenzio dove lui riesce a malapena a respirare correttamente. Non ricorda l’ultima volta in cui si è sentito così nervoso per il sesso, ma onestamente pensa che sia una cosa del tutto normale visto che sta ricominciando da zero con una persona diversa dal suo Cameron; adesso c’è qualcun altro che lo sta   
spogliando, che lo apre lentamente con le dita per poi spingersi dentro di lui. La persona che lo sta guidando in tutto questo è l’unica che Harry desidera avere al suo fianco. Come previsto, i primi minuti fanno più male di quanto si aspettasse. Louis si scusa ogni volta che sente Harry respirare un po’ più forte, ma ben presto il suo corpo si adatta alla lunghezza dell’altro e i loro corpi cominciano a muoversi in sincrono. Harry ascolta la voce incoraggiante di Louis nell’orecchio e i suoi nervi si rilassano all’istante. Il dolore svanisce completamente lasciando il posto ad un piacere infuocato, mentre Louis inizia a muovere i fianchi sempre più rapidamente. Quando arriva al limite, non se lo aspetta nemmeno. Il suo orgasmo si insinua dentro di lui in modo del tutto inaspettato, mentre si contorce sul materasso avvertendo il corpo scosso da brividi di piacere che ha dimenticato da tempo, la pelle sudata e arrossata. Louis non dura molto più a lungo di lui, arriva al culmine con un gemito spezzato che cerca di reprimere nella curva del collo di Harry.  
Le loro mani rimangono intrecciate, mentre recuperano fiato. Quando Louis alza la testa per lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra mostra un sorriso soddisfatto e stanco, e se nota le lacrime che scendono dagli occhi di Harry mentre tenta di riconciliare il suo passato con il presente, non dice nulla a riguardo. Si comporta allo stesso modo in cui si è comportato Harry una settimana prima, si avvicina e gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli, fingendo che quelle goccioline che gli colano sul viso non siano lacrime ma semplicemente sudore. 


	6. Capitolo sei

##  ** You Might Want to Marry My Husband **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capitolo sei.**  
  
  
  


****  
  
  
  


  
  
  
** Un mese dopo.  **   
  
  
  
Il rumore di qualcuno che entra nell’appartamento costringe Harry ad uscire dal grande armadio in cui è rimasto intanato negli ultimi dieci minuti. Il suo migliore amico annuncia la sua presenza e il suo desiderio di andare subito al locale prima che si faccia tardi. Harry sorride e guarda con approvazione l’outfit che ha deciso di indossare, non deve provare altre combinazioni, ha trovato il vestito perfetto. Trova Niall al solito posto in cucina mentre beve qualche shottino di tequila. Il biondo si sta riempiendo il bicchierino per l’ennesima volta mentre gli lancia un sorriso e fischietta guardando Harry camminare per la stanza indossando un paio di jeans scuri e una camicia di pizzo a maniche corte così sottile che la sua pelle fa capolino attraverso il tessuto.  
“Qualcosa mi dice che al tuo ragazzo piacerà.” Harry lo ringrazia per il complimento, incapace di togliere il sorriso dalla faccia. “Lo so, gli piacerà.”   
  
  
A Louis piace eccome il suo outfit. In effetti, non riesce a concentrarsi su nulla tranne che su Harry mentre si siedono attorno al tavolo che hanno prenotato e ordinano alcune birre. Negli ultimi due anni, il venerdì sera è sempre stato così diverso per Harry, chiuso in casa a guardare un film in completa solitudine. Questa sera invece lui e Louis stanno chiacchierando animatamente tra loro in un angolo del tavolo, guadagnandosi sguardi infastiditi dai loro amici ogni volta che ridacchiano o si danno un piccolo bacio. Un sorrisetto si diffonde sul volto di Harry quando sente delle dita che gli afferrano dolcemente la coscia mentre Louis gli suggerisce il piano che ha appena elaborato.   
  
  
“Esatto.” Esclama Louis mezz’ora dopo. “Dobbiamo fare una cosa importante, siamo così dispiaciuti ragazzi.” Liam e Niall li guardano confusi, senza capire a cosa si stanno riferendo i due amici.  
“Aspetta, cosa dovete fare?” domanda Liam aggrottando un sopracciglio.   
“Oh si, quella cosa! Una cosa importantissima che dobbiamo assolutamente fare stasera.” Insiste Harry. “Cazzo, me ne sono dimenticato!”  
“Dio, lo so. Per fortuna che ce ne siamo ricordati.” Replica Louis, tirando fuori i soldi dal portafoglio per pagare il suo drink e quello di Harry.  
Liam li fissa di nuovo, completamente interdetto dal loro comportamento. Niall li guarda alzarsi rapidamente dal tavolo, uno scintillio divertito negli occhi quando capisce cosa devono fare i due amici. Non è triste per il fatto che verrà abbandonato insieme a Liam in un locale di venerdì sera.  
“Sai, quello che state facendo non è molto carino, ci state abbandonando.” Sottolinea Liam.   
Louis e Harry si guardano l’un l’altro, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo entusiasti di andarsene. “Ehm- ci dispiace. Abbiamo una cosa veramente importante da fare.” Afferma di nuovo Harry.  
Niall osserva il modo in cui Harry è praticamente incollato alla schiena dell’altro ragazzo, le loro dita intrecciate. Scuote affettuosamente la testa verso la coppia per fargli intendere che ha capito il loro piano e che approva. “Giusto. Bene, allora divertitevi e ricordate la “cosa emergente” che dovete fare.” Dice Niall non appena si incamminano lontano dal tavolo. “Assicuratevi di usare il preservativo.”  
“Non so di cosa stai parlando, ma lo faremo sicuramente!” esclama Louis da sopra la spalla, per poi ridacchiare insieme ad Harry mentre lo spinge rapidamente in mezzo alla folla di persone per uscire dal locale.   
  
  
Sono passate alcune ore ed Harry si lascia cadere esausto sui cuscini, senza fiato e sudato, la pelle di Louis è così calda contro la sua. Ciò non lo scoraggia dal rannicchiarsi ancora più vicino al suo ragazzo e attirarlo verso di sé per lasciargli un profondo bacio, oltre a contemplare l’idea di un terzo round. È ancora un po’ surreale per Harry pensare a Louis come al proprio fidanzato, ma è passato tanto tempo da quando ne ha avuto uno. Dopo essersi sposato, la parola fidanzato è stata praticamente cancellata dal suo vocabolario. Non ha mai pensato che avrebbe dovuto usarla di nuovo, ma sta tornando piano piano ad abituarsi. Proprio come si sta abituando di nuovo a tutto il resto, ai baci, al sesso, ai vestiti di un'altra persona mescolati ai suoi. Negli ultimi due anni ha completamento dimenticato quanto è divertente condividere tutto insieme ad un'altra persona, la sensazione incredibile di essere innamorato di qualcuno.   
“Devo fare pipì.” Borbotta Louis contro le sue labbra, sbuffando quando Harry aggancia una gamba sul fianco dell’altro quando prova ad alzarsi.  
“No, baciami.”Louis ride di nuovo quando Harry gli morde il labbro inferiore, cercando di tenerlo sdraiato sul letto. “Prometto che torno subito e ti bacerò per tutto il tempo che vuoi.”  
È una promessa che sa che Louis manterrà. “Va bene, vai a fare pipì, abbandonami pure.”   
Louis gli lascia un pizzicotto sul sedere per farlo stare zitto e poi corre velocemente verso il bagno. Mentre cerca di infilarsi un paio di jeans abbandonati sul pavimento prende contro accidentalmente alla foto di Cameron sul comò. “Ops.” Sussulta mentre rimette a posto la fotografia accarezzandone affettuosamente la parte superiore. “Mi dispiace Cam!” lancia ad Harry uno sguardo di scuse prima di incamminarsi verso il bagno.  
Harry ridacchia guardandolo uscire di soppiatto dalla stanza. E’ consapevole che, dovunque sia Cam in questo momento, non gli dispiacerà per quello che è successo. Harry sa che, nonostante ami ancora suo marito come sempre, il suo cuore è pronto per fare spazio anche a Louis. E’ certo che a Cam non dispiacerebbe.  
Quando Louis ritorna in camera i suoi capelli sono ancora un disastro, principalmente a causa delle mani di Harry, e il sorriso che indossa è incerto e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo. Louis si ferma a breve distanza dal letto fissando Harry con uno sguardo perplesso.  
“Cosa c’è?” Louis lancia un rapida occhiata verso il basso per controllare il suo corpo mezzo nudo, ma non vede nulla di strano che possa giustificare il modo in cui lo sta guardando Harry. E non lo capirà mai, perché non è qualcosa che può essere visto con gli occhi, ma soltanto percepito con il cuore. Harry lo sente, ogni giorno che passa insieme all’altro ragazzo sente quel sentimento aumentare sempre di più; lui lo conosce bene, ci è già passato. È già stato innamorato.   
“C’è qualcosa che voglio mostrarti.”  
Il letto si abbassa quando Louis si siede lentamente. “Va bene. Cos’è?”   
“Una lettera da parte di Cam.”  
Gli occhi di Louis si ammorbidiscono all’istante. “Quello che ti ha scritto prima di morire?” chiede, stringendo la mano di Harry.  
“Si, quello. Tranne che… in realtà non l’ha scritta per me. Penso sia per te.”  
Una piccola ruga si forma tra le sopracciglia del maggiore quando Harry si alza dal letto e si avvicina all’armadio. Quando ritorna sul letto tiene tra le braccia una scatola di legno che contiene tutte le cose che ha condiviso con l’ex marito, una scatola che tira fuori prevalentemente quando si sente davvero triste; in questo caso, invece, la sta tirando fuori per una buona causa. All’interno di quella scatola sono racchiusi tantissimi ricordi: la prima rivista che ha pubblicato un articolo di Cam, la foto del marito che dorme sotto al loro prima albero di Natale e le loro fedi nuziali. In qualsiasi altro momento, Harry si sarebbe fermato per guardare tutto e pensare al passato. Questa sera, invece, estrae subito la rivista già aperta all’articolo che deve far leggere a Louis. Louis sembra ancora scettico quando Harry glielo consegna.  
“Non dovrei leggerlo…” sussurra, prendendolo delicatamente la rivista tra le mani come se fosse un oggetto sacro.  
Mesi fa ha promesso ad Harry che non l’avrebbe letto, che l’avrebbe rispettato. Il fatto che ora sia Harry stesso a volerglielo far leggere, dimostra che si fida davvero di lui. “Va bene, voglio che tu lo legga.” Lo rassicura Harry.  
“Okay…” sussurra Louis, schiarendosi la gola e allacciando le dita con quelle di Harry.  
“Se stai leggendo questo articolo, probabilmente vuol dire che me ne sono già andato…” comincia a leggere Louis ad alta voce.  
All’inizio è strano ascoltare le parole di Cameron con la voce di Louis. Ormai Harry conosce a memoria quell’articolo per quante volte l’ha letto, ma stasera gli sembra di ascoltarlo con una nuova consapevolezza, mentre la voce di Louis diventa ad un tratto triste mentre procede a leggere il testo scritto da Cam su come si senta a sapere che il suo tempo è ormai finito. Smette di leggere del tutto quando Cameron ammette di essere consapevole che sta per morire, lasciando suo marito da solo.   
“Haz, non dovrei leggere queste cose.” Prova a dire Louis cercando di restituirgli il giornale. Harry non glielo permetterà.  
“Si, devi leggerlo.” Harry sa che Louis è la persona al quale è destinato quell’articolo. “Per favore puoi continuare? Dopo migliora, è quasi divertente.” Nel corso degli anni, Harry ha passato diverse giornate a ridacchiare per le ultime parole scritte da Cam, oltre a piangere disperatamente subito dopo.  
Louis guarda dubbioso le parole di fronte a sé, ma continua a leggere.   
  
  
_“…Quindi mentre sono ancora in grado di mettere insieme due pensieri e lui sta facendo un sonnellino al mio capezzale, permettimi di presentarti il più recente scapolo della città. Il mio caro marito Harry.” “All’uomo straordinario (o alla donna, non si sa mai) che otterrà il privilegio di conquistare il suo cuore, voglio prendermi un po’ di tempo per parlare direttamente con te e provare a prepararti all’incredibile viaggio che ti aspetta. Sono sicuro ormai che tu ti sia reso conto che Harry è un buon partito. Se sei furbo quanto me, te ne sarai reso conto nel momento stesso in cui l’hai incontrato. Non è il tipo di persona di cui riesci ad innamorarti per poi lasciarla da parte. Ti cambierà la vita e anche tu cambierai la sua, e questa è una notizia fantastica, amico. Ma, se vuoi un mio consiglio (che sto morendo dalla voglia di darti), sposalo immediatamente. Sarà la cosa migliore della tua vita.”  
  
_  
“Ha pensato che potessi innamorarti di una donna?” domanda Louis.  
“Te l’ho detto. Continua a leggere.”   
  
_“Harry è il tipo di marito che ti sveglierà all’alba per bere un tè insieme, o semplicemente per chiacchierare perché dormire non è un’opzione. E’ anche quel tipo di uomo che porterà al tuo capezzale un tè caldo o una zuppa fatta da lui quando ti prendi un malanno, anche dopo averti avvertito infinite volte di coprirti adeguatamente prima di uscire di casa. E ti farà guardare Love Actually più volte di quante tu possa contare, anche se non è Natale, ma tu accontentalo e guardalo comunque, perché te lo garantisco, alla fine del film ti ringrazierà un’infinità di volte, oltre a lasciarti un bacio profondo e toccante come quello dei protagonisti.  
Fallo andare a pattinare sul ghiaccio (fidati di me, mi ringrazierai); dimenticati di avere un tuo lato personale nel letto che condividerete, in qualche modo entrambi finiranno per essere suoi. Inoltre lui vuole assolutamente dei bambini e, anche se non abbiamo fatto in tempo ad adottarne uno, so senza ombra di dubbio che sarà il miglior papà del mondo. Sarà testardo, tu avrai voglia di dargli tutto il tuo cuore subito dopo averlo incontrato, ma lui si opporrà sicuramente, ma per favore tu non arrenderti! Quando io e lui ci siamo promessi amore eterno l’un l’altro, non abbiamo pensato al fatto che sarebbe potuto finire tutto così presto, quindi lascialo stare male per la vita che non avremmo mai insieme, ma solo per un po’, non troppo. Quindi, fallo ridere e ridi insieme a lui perché ha un sorriso meraviglioso. Ricordagli che ogni giorno è un giorno nuovo e che merita di essere felice, ricordagli che merita qualcuno che lo ami incondizionatamente. E soprattutto, ricordagli che la sua vita non finirà soltanto perché la mia è finita. Tutto sommato, hai un lavoro abbastanza difficile da fare, chiunque tu sia, quindi preparati. Non sono sicuro quando accadrà tutto questo, ma arriverà il giorno in cui Harry deciderà di tornare ad amare. Mi amerà ancora, di questo ne sono sicuro, ma non tanto quanto amerà te, ed è giusto così. Quindi prenditi cura di lui e lascia che lui si prenda cura di te. Auguro il meglio ad entrambi, ma qualcosa mi dice che lo sai già. Saluti. C.” _  
  
  
C’è un mare di lacrime negli occhi di Louis quando alza lo sguardo verso Harry. “Pensi che sia io questa persona?”  
Harry annuisce in risposta e sorride. È vero, Louis non è un miliardario, ma sicuramente è la persona che Cam ha sempre voluto che trovasse. “So che sei tu.”  
Il bacio che gli da Louis sembra quello di una persona che non ha intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, Harry si rende conto che questo è soltanto l’inizio. Ultimamente, quando Harry immagina il suo futuro, vede loro due insieme.  
“Ha ragione sai?” dice Louis, accarezzando col pollice la mascella di Harry. “L’ho capito nel momento stesso in cui ci siamo incontrati.”  
“Con i miei mocassini molto virili?”  
“Si, con quelli.” Ridacchia Louis fissandolo negli occhi. “Grazie ancora.”  
“Per che cosa? Per i mocassini?” scherza Harry.  
Louis scuote la testa. “No, non per quello. Per questo.” Dice, stringendogli la mano. “Per avermi fatto entrare nella tua vita.”  
Non che Harry avesse davvero molta scelta in merito, non ha programmato di innamorarsi di Louis, è successo e basta. E’ il destino, o qualcuno sopra di loro a cui piace giocare.  
“Quindi amore, ora sono curioso…” inizia Louis lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia, la pressione delle labbra del maggiore contro il suo volto lo fa sorridere immediatamente.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Su un scala da uno a tragico, esattamente quanto fai schifo a pattinare sul ghiaccio?”  
Harry arrossisce vistosamente e alza gli occhi al cielo. In primo luogo, ride per la battuta del suo ragazzo, in secondo luogo gli viene da ridere per il fatto che il suo defunto marito ha sempre amato sottolineare il fatto che ha l’equilibrio di un elefante.   
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
**Tre anni dopo.**  
  
  
Harry controlla l’etichetta sulla giacca che non riesce a smettere di fissare, anche se non dovrebbe interessarsi ai vestiti, in questo momento. Sorride a se stesso guardando il vestito della dimensione di un   
neonato. È difficile credere che una persona possa essere così piccola. È ancora più difficile credere che la bambina che lui e Louis stanno adottando arriverà fra poche settimane.  
“Mi scusi…” Harry si gira al suono di una voce sconosciuta. È una donna incinta, è la prima cosa che nota Harry.  
La donna si sta mordendo un labbro, nervosa ed eccitata. “Mi dispiace disturbarla.” Inizia la donna. “E’ che assomigli molto a quest’uomo di cui ho letto un articolo anni fa, riguardo suo marito. Ha scritto questa incredibile lettera…”  
“L’ha fatto, si.” Conferma Harry, sorridendo solo al pensiero. “E’ stato il mio defunto marito, Cameron.” Risponde dolcemente alla donna. “Il mio attuale marito, Louis, è proprio lì.”  
La donna guarda l’uomo che Harry ha appena indicato, nella parte opposta del negozio, con le braccia coperte da minuscoli abitini rosa. Per fortuna che non avrebbero dovuto comprare vestiti, quel giorno. Harry sorride di nuovo e afferra la giacca che ha visto qualche minuto prima sullo scaffale, tanto prima o poi l’avrebbe comprata, meglio affrettare le cose, si risparmierà un viaggio inutile.  
La donna, che all’inizio si è avvicina a lui un po’ esitante, ora sembra euforica. “Hai dei bambini?”  
“Non ancora, tra poche settimane.” dice Harry con tono orgoglioso. “E tu?”   
La pancia della donna è piuttosto rotonda, ma non è ancora vicina al momento del parto. “Altri due mesi.” risponde lei, sorridendo. “Ho già due bambini a casa di tre anni.” Gemelli.  
La loro figlia, Johanna, deve ancora arrivare ed Harry sta già pensando alla prossima. Vorrebbe una grande famiglia come quella di Louis, la maggior parte delle volte è un inferno vivere con tanti bambini, ma Harry lo adora. Lui e Louis vogliono che casa loro sia piena di bambini. Sente una mano familiare contro la schiena e la voce di suo marito accanto a sé.  
“Ciao piacere, io sono Louis.” si presenta alla donna, la quale a sua volta dice di chiamarsi Amanda.  
Amanda guarda di nuovo tra loro due e mostra un sorriso sincero e affettuoso, così come fanno tutte le persone che riconoscono Harry per strada e lo vedono apparentemente felice insieme ad un altro uomo.  
“Beh, vedo che siete entrambi impegnati a fare shopping.” Insiste la donna notando tutti gli abiti tra le braccia di Louis. “Congratulazioni, ad entrambi.”  
“Grazie, anche a te.” risponde Louis. Amanda si allontana da loro salutandoli con una mano e riprendendo la sua passeggiata.  
“Una tua fan?” chiede Louis ad Harry, come se la gente non si avvicinasse spesso anche a lui per congratularsi per i magnifici testi che scrive.   
Harry si sente così orgoglioso quando vede gli occhi di suo marito spalancarsi per la sorpresa quando la gente dice di amare le sue canzoni. Harry immagina di aver avuto sempre un debole per gli scrittori. “Stai zitto. E’ adorabile.” Sbuffa Harry.  
“Lo è davvero.” Concorda Louis. “Allora, hai deciso finalmente che culla comprare?”  
“Ehm-“ Harry dà un’occhiata alla sezione del negozio in cui dovrebbe guardare e poi abbassa gli occhi verso la giacca grigia che tiene tra le mani. “Mi sono distratto.”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo ma non dice nulla a riguardo, prende il cappottino e lo aggiunge alla pila di vestiti che tiene tra le braccia. “Siamo partiti con un buon piano. Non so cosa sia andato storto.”  
“Uhm, penso che tu abbia deciso che nostra figlia ha bisogno di un vestitino rosa ogni giorno dell’anno, o sbaglio?” ridacchia Harry.  
Louis fissa gli abiti che tiene tra le mani, mordendosi un labbro e facendo lo stesso sorriso che ha fatto quando hanno scoperto che sarebbero diventati genitori. “Spero che le piacciano .”  
“Ci amerà e noi ameremo lei.” Proprio come Harry ama Louis e viceversa.  
Subito dopo le loro labbra si incontrano per scambiarsi un dolce bacio, cercando di reprimere le loro preoccupazioni riguardo il prossimo capitolo della loro vita, creare una vera famiglia.  
“Hai ragione.” concorda Louis. “Tuttavia, probabilmente si ribellerà, urlerà, e farà un casino assurdo se non scegliamo una maledetta culla.”  
Harry scoppia a ridere, non ha bisogno di altre motivazioni da parte del marito, hanno davvero bisogno di scegliere una culla dove far dormire la figlia. “Si, probabilmente dovremmo sceglierne una.” Risponde, mentre Louis gli prende la mano con quella libera e comincia ad incamminarsi verso il reparto giusto.  
“Bene, andiamo a sceglierla allora?”  
“Si, piccolo. Fammi strada.” 


End file.
